Sweetness
by Runadaemon
Summary: Kyoko x Ren Semi Short one-shots that I will update as I gain inspiration. No set timelines, and every chapter should be a surprise. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sweetness- Chapter 1

The dressing room door remained closed and locked, despite Yashiro's sneaky efforts to crack it open. _Just a little peek…Just to make sure they're all right._ His mental justifications for his actions came to naught, for the door refused to budge as much as a millimeter.

Inside the room, he could hear Ren's voice, a soft murmur through the door, followed by Kyoko's stifled voice. Just as Yashiro began to give up hope and retreat to the corner for decency's sake, he heard the absolutely most interesting and horrifying word reverberate through the door.

"Noo!!!"

_That was Kyoko's voice…Ren couldn't possibly have grown so frustrated by his desire as to have…_

"Please! OH! PLEASE NO!"

Yashiro's horrified face quite easily scared away the small group of actresses that had gathered together to visit Tsuruga-sama during their mutual break. _Ren's lost his mind!_ He redoubled his efforts to open the door, before he heard a sound that possibly would go with him to his grave.

Ren moaned.

Yashiro found his body had spontaneously teleported to the other side of the hall. _How did that happen?_ _AH! Kyoko-chan! I need to save her before Ren loses all…Ren…moan…Kyoko-chan…but…the moan…but…Kyoko-chan needs…_Yashiro's mind faced a large quandary. If he interrupted them, it could set their relationship back exponentially. But if Kyoko wasn't a willing participant, he would be CONDONING rape by not stopping this now. But if he interrupted Ren, the Demon Lord might come out.

_What am I thinking? Kyoko-chan said "No" and that means that whatever they're doing, Kyoko-chan doesn't want it. I'm honor bound to help a female in need!_

His mind made up, he rapidly moved towards the door, stopping as peals of laughter became audible. Loud, long, and desperate feminine laughter was clearly coming through the door. _What are they doing? Didn't Ren ask Kyoko-chan to come to his room so he could confess? Is she laughing at him? Poor Ren! _

With newfound sympathy for Ren, Yashiro buoyed himself up to interfere with this heartless rejection. Raising his fist to knock, he was once more startled.

***BANG***

_Did Ren just throw her into the door?_

"Kyoko-san!"

_Oh, he sounds upset. I guess he didn't throw her into the door. So how did she end up against it?_

"I'm okay, R-R-R-Ren-sempai. I just need to catch my breath."

_From laughing at him so much? What a cruel woman! Was Kyoko-chan really this mean?_

"OOMF!"

_Kyoko-chan? Did Ren by any chance,_ Yashiro's eyes grew sparkly and excited with hopeful glee;_ did Ren finally get the nerve to squeeze her tightly? Is she falling for his dark charm right now?_

"Kyoko-san! Don't pass out! Kyoko-san! YASHIRO-SAN!!!"

Yashiro immediately perked up and tried to open the door, only to remember it was locked.

"Ren! The door is locked! What's wrong? Open the door!"

Ren unlocked the door with clumsy hands, and Yashiro quickly opened the door, ramming it straight into Kyoko and Ren's forehead.

"Owwww…Yashiro-san! Help me! Kyoko-san collapsed after I tripped and fell against her. What do we do? I might have hurt her permanently! What if she never forgives me? Yashiro-san, we need to take her to get taken care of but where do I go? Who do we see? What do I DO?" Ren was holding Kyoko-chan up by her underarms, while her head was flopping backwards.

_Looking at his childish, panicking face, you would never think he was voted Japan's #1 Sexy Man,_ Yashiro mused. He looked down to assess the situation and found that Kyoko-chan was completely out of commission. Her swirly eyes, and red face were curious, but she was likely overwhelmed by Ren's pheromones. She wouldn't have been the first girl to swoon over him.

"Yashiro-san! If you're not going to help, get out of the way! We have to get her some help!"

"Hai, Hai, just a moment, please. Can you explain what caused this first? It looks like you just over taxed her system."

"Who has time for that? We have to help Kyoko-san!" Ren made to shove past Yashiro, but the door wasn't open enough with Kyoko's body blocking the door, so he easily swung her into his arms in the "Princess Style" that she adored so much. As he tried to get past Yashiro, he realized that he was trapped. If he shoved through, Kyoko would be rammed into the door frame, and her legs would be severely bruised by it.

"Yashiro, get out of my way!" The drop in respect was warning enough for Yashiro and he quickly moved out of the way, but falling in behind Ren as he swept down the hallway.

"Now wait just a minute, Ren." He broke into a trot to keep up and was quickly running out of breath. "I'm sure she's fine. What happened? You two were only in the room for a few minutes. There's no way she was badly damaged in that amount of time!"

"It only takes a few seconds for a car to wreck and kill someone. Time is irrelevant. I accidently made her fall backward into the door, she hit her head, I tripped over the same carpet she had tripped over and ended up crushing her under my body. I stupidly enjoyed the contact for too long and when I looked down at her, she was losing consciousness. That's all that I really know." Yashiro noted with some irritation that Ren wasn't the least bit winded, despite the girl in his arms and his treadmill work-out walking pace.

"If that's the case, let's just take her to the infirmary that the President keeps." Ren gave him a 'No-duh, Sherlock' look and faced the hallway again, ignoring the curious passerby as always.

"Where did you think I was heading?" he bit out.

With an open smirk, Yashiro responded. "For the nearest person with 'Doctor' tattooed across their forehead, actually." Ren's ensuing blush nearly made Yashiro lose his balance. _He looked like an innocent schoolgirl for a moment there!_ Yashiro gaped and openly ran to keep pace with Ren.

"I'm not that stupid. I gathered my senses after a moment's thought. Ah, the infirmary!" With relief, Ren walked into the room. Looking around, he noted that there was no one else around and located a bed to place Kyoko on. Setting her down, he looked around and turned to Yashiro.

"What do you think we should do? I don't see a doctor. Should we call the hospital?" Ren scratched his head absently and looked for any doors that might be hiding a professional to help with these situations.

Yashiro shook his head and walked over to Kyoko. He felt her head for any lumps, checked for fever, made certain she was still breathing, and sighed. "She's fine, Ren. There are no lumps, so I'm nearly certain there's no concussion, she doesn't have a fever, and she's still alive so you can torment her later. Take a deep breath and enjoy this quiet moment with her. Or, explain to me how she ran into the door in the first place." With Yashiro's expectant look, Ren became somewhat flustered and looked away.

"Well you see, I took her to my dressing room after Dark Moon had finished for the evening because I wanted to see if she would be willing to allow me to address her by her given name. After she protested a little, she agreed with the thought that we're already incredibly close now, so the next step in a progressing friendship," He grimaced slightly and continued. "is to call each other by more informal names. She's calling me Ren-sempai until she can become comfortable with Ren-san or Ren-kun. I'd even prefer Ren-chan over Ren-sempai at this point." Ren sighed and looked at his beloved. "So then I made a joke about having to discover each others secrets to improve our relationship, like her favorite color, ticklish spots, and around the time I mentioned tickling, she got so very stiff that I became suspicious." He grinned with fond remembrance. "She had that stiff fish face, and her body was like an arrow, so I couldn't resist reaching out and tickling her side. She saw my hand and begged me not to, but I couldn't resist and she burst out with this cute laughter. It was so adorable that I couldn't help seeing how long she would continue to laugh so sweetly." Yashiro could create a desert with the sand trailing from his mouth at Ren's sappiness. Ren frowned lightly and continued his story. "She tried to escape, but she tripped over the carpet as she moved towards the door, and so she fell into it, and you know the rest of the story."

Yashiro thoughtfully looked at Ren, and checked the time. _At 11:50 p.m., I don't think a nurse is going to be in. Won't Kyoko-chan's parents worry about her being out this late?_

"Aren't Kyoko-chan's parents going to worry about her being here so late? What should we do?" Ren's arrested face told the whole story. He obviously hadn't considered anything except Kyoko from the time they entered that room until now. "Why don't you call them up and ask what they would suggest? Do you have their number? Should we borrow Kyoko-chan's phone and call them?"

Ren nodded, mentioned he had their number, and walked outside to call them. Yashiro turned to check and be sure that he was out of the room before he giggled to himself and dismissed his worries about Ren being unable to contain his passions. The poor guy obviously had it so bad for Kyoko-chan that even the names they called each other superseded them being locked in a room together. _Wait. Why was the door locked if that was all they were doing? Ren? The door? Did he tell me the whole truth? Reeeeeeeen~!_

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Answer: Neither of the entertainers had been aware the door was locked. It was an automatic locking door.


	2. Intimacy

"Mooookooooo-saaaaaan!" A beautiful, if pouting young woman immediately ducked and looked around, then fell to the floor under her 'best friend's' assaulting hug.

"Moko-san!" Kyoko gushed. "I've just heard of the MOST AMAZING sign of friendship! It's called PERSONALIZED RINGTONES! Please pick out ringtones with me! It's the ultimate sign of friendship!"

"Mooooo! Get OFF of me!" The sparkles in Kyoko's eyes were giving Kanae the creeps while making her feel very awkward to be sprawled on the floor of LME under another female in a compromising position. She thrust her hand into Kyoko's face and pushed with more force than necessary.

Kyoko ended up sprawled between very expensive boots that 'just happened' to be standing a few feet behind the two girls. The expensive boots were attached to expensive pants specially designed for a certain expensive human with a complex look on his face. While Ren had certainly stopped to talk with his 'kohai', he hadn't counted on seeing Kyoko's face, sparkly and com-plete-ly in 'Cutie Honey' mode peeking up at him from between his legs. …'Between his legs'….Kyoko's HEAD…was BETWEEN…HIS LEGS! With flushing face and wide-eyed stare, he jumped away and grabbed the first convenient human he could reach as a shield to hide his embarrassment and burgeoning excitement.

The first convenient human? Yashiro. Yashiro didn't react very well to an embrace by another man. From behind. In public. Especially in front of two very pretty ladies.

"KYAAAAAAAH! Where do you think you're touching, Ren! WHAT IS THAT I FEEL DOW~" He was cut off by Ren's hand over his mouth. While he was initially inclined to be furious, Ren's desperate though somewhat strange murmur in his ear sent his lips twitching upward.

"Kyoko…between legs….sparkly eyes…Cutie Honey….Oh god…between my LEGS!...between MY legs!...UNDER ME!...Oh shit…Yashiro…HELP ME!" The last bit was said in a harsh whisper that sent pleasant (if unwanted) shivers down Yashiro's back.

"Tsuruga-san! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to fall on you, or scare you." With Ren's preoccupation, and Yashiro's momentary freak-out, neither noticed Kyoko standing and walking to stand in front of them. Her preoccupation with Kanae kept the sparkles in her eyes the whole time. With her bow, her friend approached with a clearly grudging face and added "I pushed her into you. My apologies. Of course, if you hadn't been standing so close, it wouldn't haphepheing!" Kyoko's right hand shot out and muffled the last of Kanae's sentence. "Like Moko-san was saying, we're both very sorry. Please excuse us for a moment."

While the gentlemen let out a collective sigh of relief, Ren couldn't help but strain his ears to hear the ladies' conversation. He was so absorbed thus, he didn't realize he was still holding Yashiro. In public. In the lobby of an entertainment business. Where every cell phone camera was earning its' keep during this crucial moment in history when Ren's lover was discovered. Or so the headlines would read tomorrow.

"Moko-san! He was just pas-" *click click click* "He couldn't have done it on pu-" *K-chak* *snap* "Now about the-" "Ren?"

"Hm?" Ren responded on reflex, without even noting who spoke. "Ren. Unhand me this instant or I will break every electronic you own." Electronic…camera with sneak shots of Kyoko…And all his handy little dictionary sites…who was he holding, again? A stomp on his foot snapped his wandering mind back to the present, and he looked down. Seeing the silky hair, he immediately released Yashiro. Yashiro promptly put his ice-man skills to work stopping the cameras, all while fixing his suit and straightening his hair. By the time Yashiro restored his self to order, the cameras had all found their ways back into pockets and handbags, and all passerbies found very important places to be. He turned around to see his charge shamelessly eavesdropping on the two girls.

"Ren! Show some courtesy! What are they discussing that makes you lose your composure so thoroughly?" Yashiro paused in his scolding at a certain very clearly spoken word between the girls. "**Intimacy!** Please, Moko!" His head swiveled to the two Love-Me members with no further thought of propriety.

"Psst. Ren. What'd I miss?" Without moving his head, or losing an iota of attention towards the quiet and nearly impossible to hear conversation, he questioned the actor.

*snort* "What about courtesy, Yashiro? I can't hear a thing. Let's get a little closer." Matching actions to words, the two grown men in the prime of their youth and power snuck closer to the small huddle Moko and Kyoko made with the stealth of ninjas.

"MOOOOOO! Would you quit it! Who says I wanna be that intimate with you anyway?" Ren and Yashiro exchanged wide-eyed glances and turned back to keep from missing a single moment of the drama. All they needed was a tub of popcorn, and they'd be in business.

"M-m-m-moko-s-s-san….Y-y-you don't want to? Not at all? Even after all the time we've been together? The commitment we've shown for each other? Have I failed you somehow? Did I do something wrong?" Tears streamed down Kyoko's cheeks and Yashiro forcefully held Ren from charging in.

"Shhhh….We might get a catfight." Thus conflicted, Ren once more stilled.

"Kyoko! Dammit, don't cry! Quit being a baby! You're supposed to become a top actress! Stop sniveling in public! ALL RIGHT! I'll do it!" Kyoko's eyes immediately dried and her radiant smile that weakened Ren's knees burst forth with the subtlety of 2x4 to the head.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! This will be SO FUN!" The two girls turned to dig in their purses (or bag, in Kyoko's case) and the handsome grown men with high-paying jobs that had no business eavesdropping turned to each other in silent conversation.

_Meeting a new friend?_

_No…they said something about INTIMACY…What about…an adult dating service?_

_Kyoko? Like hell! I'll make you kill her phone first!_

_But intimacy…condoms?_

_Why would two girls need condoms? Get your mind out of the gutter Yashiro!_

_But what else-_

"Ah, I found it! You? Okay, great!" They turned back in time to see the girls tinkering on their cell phones.

"Oh, this song is PERFECT for your gracious calls Moko-san!" A very stately tune obediently began playing before Moko slammed the cell phone in Kyoko's hand shut.

"I'm not some uppity snot that needs a song like that! Mo! This is so troublesome! Why am I doing this?"

"Because personalized ringtones are the greatest sign of intimacy and respect between two friends!"

Without looking at each other, Ren and Yashiro, in perfect synchronicity took two large steps backward and then turned on their heels to converse.

"Personalized ring tone. That equals intimacy?" Ren looked over at Yashiro questioningly.

"Don't ask me. It's not like I'm a raving teenage fan-girl or something. Must be a new fad."

Ren nodded with a disturbingly serious expression on his face.

~Omake~

After Kanae and Kyoko finished selecting songs for each other on their phones, Kyoko cheerfully said goodbye to Kanae and turned around. She was promptly stopped by the sight of Ren, standing with his cell phone casually resting in his palm, and his eyes staring straight at Kyoko. With his gentlemanly smile, Ren opened his mouth.

"Trade phones with me for a moment, my dear kohai? You wouldn't refuse your senpai, would you?" With her eyes twitching slightly, she bowed and handed over her phone without a word. Without really expecting it, she suddenly held the top actor's phone in the palm of her hand. Almost absent-mindedly, Ren spoke.

"Feel free to pick out a tune you feel suits yourself and attach it to your name and number. I'll be just a minute." With no other words, they both shuffled through songs for a few minutes. Kyoko looked utterly lost, but found herself enchanted with one magical song in particular and just played it over and over until Ren abruptly snapped her phone shut and handed it back. Gently taking his phone from her and noting the song playing, he grinned.

"Thank you very much, Mogami-san. Have a great day." With his boyish grin never wavering, he then turned his back and saved the song Kyoko had played repeatedly to her name. Then he dialed her number as he walked away and let loose a havoc-wreaking smile as he heard a seductive and masculine tune begin to issue from Kyoko's phone, along with Kyoko's mortified squeak. That'll teach her to get intimate with someone else before her senpai.

Author's bubble: Would you believe this was meant to be 100 words? I utterly fail at drabbles. *hangs head* The inspiration all goes to Train Station, as I was offering ideas for their drabble collection and couldn't get the idea of Ren exchanging tunes with Kyoko out of my head. I initially planned him to be shy and puppy-dog-like, asking with an adorable embarrassment, but apparently my interpretation of Ren wouldn't let that happen. So now you have my 'drabble'. Review if you'd like, offer ideas you think I should try if you'd like, follow if you'd like, and even like it if you'd like, but don't demand updates. *flutters lashes* I do my best work when no one expects it. It's now 6 15 am, and my bedmate is NOT going to be happy with me when I crawl in bed. Hope you enjoyed the fruits of my insomniac labor. Happy Writing~!


	3. Suffixes

Kyoko gazed at Ren with sleepy eyes and slowly lowered her head onto her arms. She'd accidentally stayed up all night making a new doll to show his puppy dog look, and while she was very satisfied with it, she couldn't help her yawns. _Darn Yashiro and his all-knowing eyes. How he always knows when I'm free is beyond me, but I would give a lot to have HIM replace ME sometime!_

That's right; she was caring for Ren for half a day today. Yashiro had some sort of prior engagement and while the company would usually leave Ren to his own devices, once Yashiro requested Kyoko take over for him, they really couldn't find a reason to say no. So here she was, suffering from a headache and nearly mindless sleepiness while Ren rather easily ignored her.

Kyoko's eyes blinked open and closed a few more times, and with a grumble about how she didn't ASK to be his manager, she slipped off to sleep.

"_Kyoko? Oh, Kyoko. Don't you know how dangerous a face like that is? I think I'll have to teach you a lesson." Kyoko opened her eyes to one of the most evil smirks she'd ever seen; one she knew she'd never be able to make for her dolls, because the fear it instilled would always prevent her from completing it. Emperor of the Night was back, and more than happy to blow her mind. "Kyoko, weren't you listening to me? I believe I will indeed have to teach you a few lessons. Shall we resume our lesson on kissing? And maybe," Here she felt his hands smoothing down her body before wrapping around her chest and knees and carrying her princess style. "We'll take this lesson to a bed, and see where it ends itself, hmmm?" His seductive and devilish grin made her heart pound strangely. _

"_Tsu-tsuruga-san! Don't!" Kyoko covered her eyes and whimpered. She felt him freeze for a second. "Why don't you call me Ren, Kyoko? It's not like it's even my real name." Once again she felt the rays of that scary-as-shit smile and whimpered. _

"_I couldn't do such a thing! It's improper." _And it keeps me safer from you, _she couldn't resist thinking. _

"_Mmm…improper, you say? Improper would be feeling you up. Kissing you from head to toe and running my fingers through your hair at any given moment." She felt him resume walking. "In fact, let's start with improper behavior. If you don't call me Ren, I do believe I'll do all of these things. And maybe more." She peeked through her fingers just enough to confirm the excited grin he wore and whimpered again._

"_Y-y-you wouldn't do those things." Her eyes got just a little teary. "You wouldn't dare." He chuckled and kept walking. "Dearest little Kyoko, do you REALLY think there's something I wouldn't dare do? So what will you choose? How will you call me from now on?" _

_Kyoko's hands lowered slightly and she glared at him. "I wouldn't feel righ-EEP!" Ren's hands began exploring her legs, removing her shoes, and fondling her feet. "REN!" He froze. Then chuckled. And suddenly she realized she was lying down while he hovered over her body. Softly she heard a whisper that sounded nearly desperate. "Say it again." _

_Tentatively, she licked her lips and whispered his name. "Ren," With stronger confidence she began to say his name. "Ren. Ren, Ren, Ren…Mmmm…" And her eyes opened._

"K-kyoko-chan, are you…awake?" Her eyes were assaulted by the sight of a blushing and happy Ren. "Ren? OH! I mean! Tsu-," As his face began to change, she stopped herself from finishing his name. Out of fear of the Emperor, she restarted her mantra. "Ren, Ren, Ren! I'll call you Ren, so please!" She squeezed her eyes shut, certain she must be dreaming.

A breathy voice caressed her ears and her body temperature skyrocketed. "Kyoko…What brought this on?" A hand followed the voice and caressed her ear.

"Didn't you want me to, Ren? Wasn't that one of the lessons?" As she opened her eyes to talk to him, everything clicked into place. She was laying down, shoeless, on the futon in his dressing room. She'd fallen asleep, and dreamed of him. Her body burned, and she felt the blush travel to cover nearly her entire body as she began to shake. "I'm so sorry! I was just dreaming and…" She stopped, not willing to admit she'd be dreaming of him.

"You dreamt I wanted you to call me Ren?" His face was a little incredulous, and she squeezed her eyes shut to prevent herself from seeing his arrogant 'You-wish' face. "And wait…You said something about lessons. I was giving you lessons in your dream? Lessons on what?"

Silently she prayed to drop dead. She could never tell him her subconscious had wanted him to teach her kissing, and the things a man does with a woman in a bed. But maybe if she told him a half-truth, he'd be satisfied? "L-l-lessons on how to call your name p-properly. I guess maybe," a nervous chuckle escaped her. "I wanted to call you Ren?" Kyoko took a deep breath and bravely opened her eyes. She was then forced to clamp down on the urge to have a nosebleed. Ren looked so cute, so flustered and happy and hopeful. _Why is he…?_ _Oh, he just said something. Oops…_

"I'm sorry, what? I missed that." She winced as he looked at her accusingly. "I said," Ren licked his lips. "I said I would be very happy if you would call me Ren. And I would like to call you Kyoko as well. Would that," He cleared his throat. "Be alright?"

If her blush could have gotten worse, it would have. She hadn't expected him to agree to it! If she said no…what would happen? Did she want to say no? How did she get into this situation? And then she saw the hopeful puppy dog look on his face and knew. She absolutely KNEW that face would be the death of her. She would probably enjoy dying for it, too. With a sigh, she sat up, carefully avoiding touching Ren any more than necessary. "If it's alright with you, I'd be happy to call you Ren. And of course it follows that you'll call me Kyoko. What suffixes should we use?"

Ren's expression was hard to read. With a slight shrug he acquiesced. "Let's try them out. Kyoko-san?" Her nose wrinkled and she looked slightly distasteful.

"That sounds way too stuffy for my senpai to say to me. Ren-san?" Now it was Ren's turn to look somewhat disgusted.

"I think that it's easier for us to just do without the suffixes. We can explain it as familiarity. After all, they aren't our real names. There shouldn't be a problem, right Kyoko?"

With a slight shake, she came to herself and looked around. If she said no, they could be here for hours trying to find a way to call each other comfortably. And she wanted to say his name as little as possible, so if she agreed now, she would be able to escape relatively sooner than if she haggled with him. It felt like she was at a huge disadvantage, lying on a bed, shoeless, trapped between Ren and a wall. She could probably haggle her way out of it later, when she felt more at ease. So with a bracing breath, she nodded.

"That's great!" Unwillingly, Kyoko's eyes flicked upward, and her breath was stolen by the beauty of his delighted smile. She felt something crumble inside her, and found herself too scared to try to figure out the damage he just caused her heart.

"Um, Ren?" She swallowed hard. "Could I get up? How did I even get here?" Ren looked blank for a moment before he jumped up and bent down to set her shoes up.

"Uh, Kyoko, I'm sorry. I brought you here. You fell asleep on set, and just looked so tired," and cute, he silently added, "to wake, so I just carried you here after I finished my scene. It was no trouble. It was actually a great excuse to return to my dressing room. I was feeling a little…frustrated with the others anyway." What Ren didn't mention, was that the frustration stemmed from all the men that had noticed how adorable Kyoko's sleeping face was.

Physically clamping down on her urge to beg forgiveness for her horrible behavior, she nodded and smiled at Ren. "Thank you very much. I apologize for all the trouble I caused. I know I must have been heavy, but if you'll let me know the men you had carry me, I'll be sure to thank them properly."

He looked a little incredulous. "And um, how exactly do you plan to thank the…men I had…carry you?" Kyoko bent down to strap her shoes on and 'hmmm'ed thoughtfully. "I don't know, I suppose I could cook something for them. They have to be big and strong to carry me, so they must need to keep up their strength. So who was it, Ren?" She looked up innocently, while silently praying he hadn't harmed his reputation by carrying her himself. Surely he wouldn't do such a thing.

Ren's face was a mixture of shock, anger, and ironic humor. "Kyoko, I carried you myself. You're certainly not heavy enough to bother me, and it would have caused a fuss if I'd had some of the busy men carry you when I could do it myself. Surely you see it was the least troublesome to simply do it myself?" He watched her face change. Resignation, embarrassment, and even a momentary relief fluttered by, before a scowl settled.

"Re~n! You're going to damage your reputation doing things like that! Rumors will start about us, if you aren't careful. Surely you don't want to be tied to someone like me? In fact, while we're on the topic, with the name changes, surely this isn't-" Ren cut her off before they lost all the progress they'd made. To argue that she was perfectly suitable to be tied to would just ruin any progress, so he opted for retreat.

"Kyoko, I need to get back on set. I have other scenes, you know. Stay here and sleep. You'll only make me worry if you come back out, so wait here like a good kouhai, okay? I'll be back in a bit." Ren strode out of the room without ever looking back. Hopefully she had missed the way he'd leaned forward for a moment to kiss her goodbye.

Back in the room, Kyoko sat with her mouth still open. Did he lean forward? She looked around and sighed. Maybe this was all just a dream. That's right, she'd just go back to sleep. And when she woke up, this would all be a dream. With a nod, she took her shoes back off and lay down. As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered with a touch of hopefulness if the Emperor would appear again.


	4. Comfort

She found him on the floor, hunched over in a dark corner in a rarely used hallway. With a frown, she approached him, silently wondering how Yashiro could have missed this heartbreakingly depressed aura.

"Tsuruga-san? Are you all right?" He jolted and visibly curled tighter into his lonely ball. She'd never seen such an action from him before. "Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko reached a hand out and ever so gently touched the top of his head. His whole body jolted, and his head shot upward to see her. For a moment, it looked as though he'd been crying. Gently moving her hand to his face, she felt no tears, but his face still looked so heartbroken.

"I…I can't see your face right now Mogami." She felt a sharp pain in her chest. "I, I can't handle it, I can't handle this right now…." Now Kyoko felt like crying. When Yashiro called for help finding the actor, he only mentioned that an interviewer had been particularly nasty and invasive. If she had any say, that interviewer would never dig their talons into another person again.

"I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san," She softly knelt down onto her knees. "I can't leave you like this. Forgive the impertinence…." And with those ominous words, she threaded the fingers of both hands into his hair and around his head and pulled it into her chest, effectively trapping him. Her face felt like it was on fire, but he was like the lost child she had been, and she couldn't, no, she _wouldn't_ leave him to suffer by himself. If someone had held her gently, stroked her hair, and whispered soothing words in her ear, she might never have become obsessed with the shitty treatment she'd accepted as love from Sho. So Kyoko took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders, and became the gentle, comforting person she'd always wished to be.

"Shhhh, it's okay." Her hands ran through his hair, keeping him pressed against her. "I'm here now; you can let it all out. You can tell me anything or nothing; whatever you want." She wrapped an arm around his neck and ran a hand soothingly over his back as any experienced mother would. At least, the mothers in the movies she'd seen. Ren was rigid for a few more minutes before he slumped into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her torso.

"I just…" Ren trailed off and buried his head into her chest. Kyoko felt her whole body go on fire, and prayed that Ren wouldn't feel the tense set of her shoulders. _This is no good! I have to be comforting HIM! Get back into your role Kyoko-baka!_ Ren felt the nervousness seep out of Kyoko and return the embrace, softly rubbing her face against his hair, sending butterflies to settle in Ren's stomach. He closed his eyes and accepted the affectionate and (dare he wish it?) loving embrace. She was willingly staying with him, despite everything he'd ever done. He let out a deep breath, and sank into her comforting arms with no further thought.

Yashiro silently backed away from the scene he'd just witnessed. It wasn't his business, as long as they finished up before either of their next jobs started.

15 minutes later:

They separated and smiled rather bashfully at each other. Kyoko stood up and rubbed absently at her sore knees, as Ren stood and stretched with a groan. "Thank you Kyoko. I really needed that."

She smiled gently and nodded, before silently accompanying him back to his dressing room. Kyoko was so glad she'd been able to prevent Ren from fixating on some unworthy person just because he didn't receive enough affection. She didn't inquire into herself as to the reason she felt such satisfaction to have thwarted the unknown girl of Ren's heart, and left him with Yashiro shortly.

Kyoko missed the way his eyes narrowed on her back as she left, carrying a look of deadly intent. Without the intention of doing so, Kyoko made the affection Ren felt for her larger with the gift of her warmth, and now… well, now, she would have to deal with the consequences of her thoughtless actions. If only she'd thought of her own reaction if Sho had comforted her in a similar way…


	5. Secrets

Listen to Secrets by OneRepublic while reading this. It inspired this, after all.

"What…?" Kyoko's eyes were wide and slightly on the side of terrified. She sat stiffly at Ren's table after a pleasantly routine dinner. Well, routine until Ren knelt beside her and lost his mind.

"I said, 'The President and I agree that you're more than prepared for love again. So I'm going to warn you now, that starting tomorrow, I'll be pursuing you. You're the only one in my heart.' Also, I have a few things you should know before I officially begin courting you." Ren spoke slowly, clearly, and seriously. There could be no misunderstanding him now. She would hear him and understand what he was saying if it was with the last breath he uttered.

Kyoko hastily brushed the la-la-land that formed from the word 'courting' out of her mind. She didn't have TIME to play there when Ren was decimating her carefully orchestrated world. "Things you should tell me…? Why-"

"Kyoko. We've known each other for over ten years." He raised a hand at her confused face. "You haven't recognized me, and that was for the best until now. But I'm your fairy Corn. I'm so very sorry I couldn't admit it to you any number of times since we've met again here in Tokyo, but I've been protecting my real identity for years. I'm not only your Corn, but….well…Kyoko, we share a father in common." As her eyes widened and he could see 'incest' beginning to furrow her brows, he quickly continued. "Not blood related! I'm Ku!... I am Ku-! ….Ku-ky-ky-Kuon is my real name!" Ignoring the blood staining his cheeks from his silly stuttering, he trudged forward. "Kuu is my father, and Julie is my mother. I'm the one father had you portray a year or so ago. And I have to say, you utterly captured me before my hell-filled teen years started. I know you have questions, so go ahead." With this mental and emotional baring of his chest, he braced himself for the sword slashes.

"Kuo…Cor…KuCo….You're FATHER'S? Wha….Corn!" She launched herself at his chest and cupped his face with her hands as she searched for the features her beautiful fairy once had. Ren's face was rapidly turning red, but he held still for her inspection.

The eyes….The shape was Kuu's….The nose…was Corn's….The silky locks, though brown, fell the same way….He wasn't lying. He wasn't lying! The words resounded in her chest and her mouth fell open with nothing to say. How could she have not seen it? No, how could she see it NOW? Tsuruga Ren was a perfect gentleman, but she'd never imagined him as a prince! Hm, somehow, even knowing who he really was, she still couldn't see the poufy sleeves of a prince working for him….

So if he were Corn, then he would never try to hurt her, and he wouldn't lie to her without very good reason. And if he said he was going to court her, then as any of the three males he'd been in her life, she knew without a doubt, he was in earnest. She could lose her heart to this man. He was dangerous!

Kyoko scrambled out of his lap and launched herself protectively to the other side of the table. This couldn't be real. But it all fit!

"Kyoko. I'm just giving you forewarning because I'm desperate to have you in my life, beside me, for the rest of my life. I'll do whatever it takes, and be whoever I have to be, in order to have you with me. I'm not just one man, and as an actress yourself, you know what I mean. You can handle me, and I adore you. You're beautiful, you're the light in my life, and if I don't start pursuing you now, I'm afraid I'll lose you to someone else. Also, Mother's been very loud and insistent on giving her grandchildren, so-" At the word 'grandchildren' Kyoko's mind lost reality, and blackness set in.

Kyoko woke up to the alarm that went off every day at the same time for the past two years at least. As she turned it off, she groggily remembered the strange dream she'd had. Ignoring the fissures of alarm spreading through her body, she went downstairs for breakfast with her employers, and found them watching TV. That was unusual in the morning, but she shrugged it off and sat down.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan! Do you feel better?" The Okami looked at her a little strangely, and more worried than the morning should have warranted, but Kyoko just smiled and shrugged.

"I had a really strange dream, but beyond that, I'm fine. Thank you." She said her thanks for the meal and took a bite of the omurice as she turned to see what they were watching. The food turned to mush in her mouth and she silently listened as a blonde Tsuruga Ren announced his identity on National Television. She gulped for breath and choked on her food as he added a side note at the end of the interview. "Kyoko, remember, I'll be coming for you." And the heavenly smile mercilessly slashed through the few tenacious grudges she'd managed to maintain. She was losing all of her defenses!

As the Okami-san worriedly patted her back, Kyoko was lost in her thoughts. Oh no, She thought in horror and anticipation. It wasn't a dream….


	6. Graduation Requirements

"I'm telling you! If you'll just let me see her, I'll convince her to do it! Just let me talk to her, damnit!" Sho was nearly chomping at the bit because of this stupid Sawana-whatever. To think they would try to stop SHOU FUWA from seeing the lowly KYOUKO, like she really had that kind of status! Even years later, it's obvious she wouldn't be on the same level as him yet, but they're trying to stop him from contacting her? Like they could stop him!

"I'm sorry Fuwa-san, but Kyouko-chan has already rejected your new PV. Talking to her about it when she's already so busy right now would be a waste of everyone's time. I really think you sh-" A high pitched shriek cut off Sawara-san's rejection.

"SAWARASAMAAAAA! PLEASE HIDE MEEEEE-!" Kyouko came through the door at break-neck speed and zoomed straight for her last defense with Moko-chan busy elsewhere. Sho straightened up abruptly and waited impatiently for her to notice him. Why did she need to hide, anyway?

"Um, Kyouko-chan, before that, you have a…..guest of sorts." Sawara-san stammered and tried to distract her from asking for help. He had strict orders from up above to not interfere with this process…. No matter how pitiful and frazzled she looked.

"Guest? Who….Oh. Sho. What'd'you want?" Kyouko's eyes gained a measure of calm at this less terrifying male.

"What kinda response is that? I came here to make you take the PV I so kindly offered you before…." Sho trailed off at her calculating look.

"When and where is it?" Sawara-san blinked and Sho stammered out the day and place.

Kyouko turned her calculating eyes on Sawara-san. "Could HE find me there?" Sawara-san immediately started looking through the agenda the President had recently administered to all the staff that may be affected by the chase in motion. With a regretful sigh, he looked up and ruined possibly her last hope.

"He could get there. Sorry Kyouko-chan." With those disheartening words, Kyouko immediately turned to Sho and flat out rejected him. "By the way, why did you want me to-" Once more, Sawara-san was cut off in the middle of a nearly complete sentence.

"Kyouko; Why did you run off like that? It's very rude after all to just run away from your boyfriend like tha…" Ren trailed off as he noticed Sho, and surprising gave him a very triumphant smile, complete with nodded acknowledgement. Sho could only stand and stare at this nightmare forming.

"You're NOT my boyfriend yet!" Kyouko screamed. 'Yet? What the hell's she mean "yet"?' Sho thought in shock. "And who wouldn't run away when the Emperor of the Night started trying to mouth-feed them? Aren't you Japanese? Show some damn Japanese modesty for god's sake! We were in PUBLIC!" With these words she began edging around the room to access another escape route.

"Oh come on, sweetie." Ren's smile turned positively wicked. "I DID give you fair warning that I was going to be pursuing you. Surely you know the quickest way to a woman's heart is skin-ship? And what better skin is there on the body but ….lips?" The words were innocent, but the twist of his lips planted more devious ideas and places in everyone's mind. Even Sho felt the pheromone attack that Ren was obviously hurling at Kyouko.

"What the hell is going on?" Sho's accidental exclamation caught the attention of every person in the room. Ren raised his eyebrow slightly and smirked at Sho in a way that had even Sho slightly sexually stirred. That was just WRONG!

"You don't know? *tsk tsk* Really Fuwa, you should watch the news and not silly comedy shows all the time. I'm courting the beautiful princess of my heart. There's nothing else to it." Kyouko, realizing her chance to escape, zoomed out of the room. As though he were superman, Ren's head whipped around and his body seemed to teleport to the doorway. "Good work Sawara-san. I'll take Kyouko from here. You can have Fuwa." And with those ominous words, he left as though he weren't in the middle of an explanation.

With Sho gaping after the door like a lost warrior after his opponent suddenly killed himself, Sawara-san felt the need to take pity on him. "You see, Fuwa-san, the President and Tsuruga-san have decided Kyouko-chan has earned her way out of the Love Me section…. This is kind of her…graduation test. Ren's begun courting her in earnest after announcing his true identity yesterday on Television."

With this senseless (to Sho) explanation, Sawara-san turned back to his work and wordlessly dismissed the poor boy from their interview. After all, there was nothing left to say to the hopeless guy.

**Phew. Praise me. I continued a storyline. \(^o^)/ Of course, it's likely evil of me, but I really enjoyed reading this after I wrote it, so I hope you will too. Special thanks to momo-chan for reading through the last chapter for me (Afraid I don't really know how to do A/Ns very well) and another thanks to mysweetkat for saying the last chapter was her favorite so far. It made me certain I wanted to write a follow-up to it.**

**No guarantees on when I'll update again (like always), but living in Japan certainly seems to infest me with plot bunnies. Til then, Ciao~!**

**~Runa**


	7. PMSWARNING: BLOOD

Warning: Excessive contemplation of a female's menstrual cycle. Do not read if you aren't ready for laughter, cringing, and snorting.

Kyouko's Graduation Test was withstanding Ren's advances, and perhaps giving in to him. It was commonly acknowledged at LME. What wasn't commonly known about was Ren's first test of love.

Kyouko's womanly cycle hit her with a vengeance. Working together on yet another movie, Ren intruded on Kyouko's dressing room only to find her crawling towards the door and clutching her stomach.

Ren's reaction cemented his place in Kyouko's heart.

His hoarse cry of her name sent chills through any person within a 12 foot radius, including Kyouko. As they crowded in, they found Kyouko engulfed in Ren's arms, clutching her stomach and tearfully claiming she could continue the shoot. Ren hushed her, and carried her through the crowd to the director, where he immediately got directions to a doctor and approval to leave.

He carried her the whole ten minute walk across the building, and instead of setting her down to rest while waiting for the doctor, he stubbornly refused to let go until, sitting in the doctor's examination room, he was told he HAD to leave. When Kyouko stood up, she was mortified to see blood stains on Ren's clothing. Ren looked down and then….. Well, then he took a huge step backwards in his attempts to win Kyouko's heart.

Ren squealed like a girl and began stripping Kyouko to find where she was bleeding. Amidst her screaming, the female nurses were immobilized by the sight (i.e. nosebleeds abounded), and eventually it took four burly male nurses to finally restrain Ren. The casualties of the office were so high, he was later banned.

As the doctor examined Kyouko for unusual signs, the nurses were forced to give Ren a play-by-play to minimize the damage to the office.

They learned that the hard work Kyouko had done during her growing years had taken a toll on her body, and it was only now, as the physical demands of her body were lessening and the quality of the food she'd been eating were improved that her body felt able to continue her growth into a woman. The delay however caused a stronger reaction through her body, and at 20 yrs old, she'd hit the final stages of puberty with a vengeance. To simplify, her breasts were going to grow more, and her cycle would nearly immobilize her this time and possibly the next two times before it stabilized.

When Kyouko was given new clothes and the necessities, she shyly walked out of the office to Ren, mortified to have bled on him, ecstatic to be on the normal physical path, and ashamed of her weakness. The irritation she felt with Sho for causing this harm to her body was surprisingly fleeting, but she made a mental note to tell him all the gory details the next time he tried to bother her.

In Ren's case, he only had eyes for Kyouko and what she needed. He didn't even feel the need to change clothing (though everyone insisted due to sanitary reasons), and was waiting almost calmly to take Kyouko wherever she wanted to go. His schedule didn't matter (he was only working on projects with Kyouko while trying to win her affection anyway), but he was a little embarrassed at taking off Kyouko's shirt and pulling at her skirt earlier. Mentally dismissing it, he also made a note for Fuwa. There was this thing called an I-line along a person's body...and Ren was certain he could find some time to "talk things over" with Fuwa soon.

Thus, Sho Fuwa found himself bewildered by the pitying gaze of the Beagle's lead singer. His cryptic suggestion left chills running down Fuwa's back as Reino walked back to his own studio.

"The Lion is going to get you if you aren't careful. And if you continue with THAT plan, you'll be pushing up daisies sooner than you think."

A/N: So I tried to reply to every review, but I think a few got lost in my rush to read them all. If I didn't reply, review and tell me so. I just might dedicate a chapter to each of you. Of course, if you lie, I will then lose all happiness, so please be careful. ^.^


	8. Between Us

Runa: Okay, the Plot Bunnies win….. I actually felt one dying in my mind from lack of birthing. *shudder* Warning: ….The tables are SO turning….

"Ren!" The slightly hoarse, nearly whimpering cry was the most erotic sound he'd ever heard before. The wet sound behind it, like she was near tears was nearly overwhelming. The throaty thrum of the 'n' was enough to nearly make Ren groan with anticipation. His mouth watered at the thought of swallowing that cry over and over again and he stiffened slightly in expectation.

"I love it when you say my name like that…." Ren opened his eyes, ignoring the slight throb of pain behind his ear. Looking up, Kyouko's face was hovering inches away, her eyes worried and luminous. Ren grinned and pulled her down towards him gently, but upon encountering resistance, he frowned up at her. "Love? I want to kiss you. Get down here."

Kyouko's face went blank. Expressionless, she removed his hands from behind her head and silently pointed to his other side. Simultaneously, she stood up and stepped back before allowing herself to turn cherry red. Shortly thereafter, she would try to run away from the entire memory of this event.

Ren obediently looked where she pointed and everyone in view had the pleasure of watching Tsuruga Ren turn cherry red. Mentally recapping the events leading up to his pleasant awakening, Ren silently patted himself on the back in commiseration. _You really screwed this one up buddy. But on the plus side, Kyouko's acting really must have improved._

They had been in the middle of a scene where Ren's character hit himself in the head accidentally when he stood up from the table. Ren, in character as always, and further drawn in by Kyouko's acting, literally brained himself on the low shelf he was only supposed to hit lightly. The hit apparently caused him to lose consciousness, and he subtly checked his watch to note he couldn't have been out for more than a minute or two.

Ren cleared his throat and smiled affably at the entire crew that just watched him embarrass himself. "I don't suppose this could stay just between us?"

"On the entertainment side of the news, Tsuruga Ren, a.k.a. Hizuri Kuon, the 'Costar Killer' today revealed himself to be hopelessly in love with and under of influence of his own costar. What does this mean for his title? What does this say about his costar? Is she really this talented? You'll have to tune into their drama tonight to decide. Signing out, this is-"

Ren silently turned the restaurant's TV off and went back to mashing up his food. He ignored his dinner partner and all the patrons that openly gaped at the tall man.

Yashiro, still chortling hours later, patted him on the back and offered little to sooth his wounds, emotionally or otherwise. "On the plus side, this really brought more attention to your drama, and Kyouko-chan's acting. And at least they didn't show when you woke up from smacking yourself silly on such a small shelf. "

Unbeknownst to Ren, Kyouko was also seeking help that night….

A/N: FIVE HUNDRED WORDS! I DID IT! I MADE A SHORT DRABBLE! PRAISE ME! PRAISE ME! I've NEVER succeeded before! PRAISE MEEEEEE! In other news, I was gonna leave it at "Can't this stay between us" but it was too short.


	9. Scary Movie

**A/N: Blame my bath. It inspired this. No relation to my current 'chasing trend'. Also, thanks to Mystic Rains for deciding which chapter would come first. This one isn't particularly related to my current set of one-shots.**

Ren silently turned the TV off. Kyouko's eyes were dreamy and filled with utter happiness. As she let out a soft, pleasure-filled sigh, Ren's body jumped and he edged away from her slightly. Ren's face was pale and he looked somewhat ill, but Kyouko took no notice. With an ecstatic smile, she turned to him.

"How did you like the movie?" Even her beautiful smile didn't erase the fear lurking behind Ren's façade, and he didn't bother trying to work up a smile.

"It was…a unique movie. Nothing like what I imagined it would be. How did you like it, Kyouko-sama?" Kyouko's mind was still spinning with the great movie, so she surprisingly didn't notice the elevation in respect.

"I was so impressed! I loved that girl! She was so strong, so sweet and innocent, and then she turned everything around by herself! I think she might be my role model!" Ren gulped and edged as far away as the couch allowed him. "Do you think someone would do a Japanese version of this movie? I would be honored to take such a role!" Ren let out a slight whimper and Kyouko frowned at him lightly, but didn't say anything about it. "What was the name of this movie again?"

Ren silently cursed himself for listening to Yashiro. This movie had to be the worst idea he'd ever had for swaying Kyouko's heart. 'Watch a scary movie with her' he silently mimicked. 'She'll be so frightened she won't want to be left alone ever again! She might even go to you for comfort!' Ren silently scoffed. Stupid Yashiro and his 'This movie scared the pants off me! I'm sure Kyouko will leap into your arms after this one!' Realizing Kyouko was actually waiting for the answer he cleared his throat. "The name of the movie is Carrie." Nervous throat clearing ensued. "You didn't find it…gory? Or…scary?"

Kyouko looked at him blankly for a moment. "Scary? When she gave everyone what they deserved? Of course not! It's a story about justice! A wronged female taking vengeance on the world!" Ren flinched and tried to reason with her.

"What about the gym teacher? She only ever tried to help Carrie, and she sp-" Ren's voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat once more. Kyouko silently wondered if he was catching a cold. "She sp-p-p-split her in half!" Ren closed his eyes so Kyouko wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes.

Kyouko frowned lightly before answering. "Well…I guess she lost control a bit; that's true. She might have gone a little too far. But it was still a really good movie." She energetically hopped off the couch and Ren silently stood. He ignored the slight chill he felt as she brushed past him to clean everything up. She sighed jealously as she returned the DVD to its case. As she tried to hand it to him to put away, Ren flinched away and looked from her curious face to the DVD case.

"I don't suppose you'd like to keep that movie, Kyouko-sama?" Her eyes became sparkly and hopeful before she got a hold on herself and frowned.

"I couldn't do that! It's your movie! You bought it with your own money. I couldn't take it from you." She held it out insistently, but Ren held up his hands and tried his best not to touch it.

"I insist. I really don't want it. Please, you enjoyed it a lot more than I did. You'd do me a favor by taking it." Kyouko frowned at him before longingly glancing at the case again.

"If you insist…." Kyouko gleefully put the case in her bag and Ren offered to take her home.

**2 hours later:**

*Ringringringringring* Yashiro groggily looked at his phone before realizing it was Ren. With an evil grin, he answered. "Hello? Is she sleeping in your arms as we speak?"

The voice of hell sounded from his phone. "**Yaaashiiiiiroooooo…. You chose that movie… You wiiiiiiill take responsibility. Come heeeeere.**" A click sounded and Yashiro gulped audibly before scurrying to obey his dark lord.

"Ren?" Yashiro peeked inside the apartment as he let himself in. Evil Incarnate sat silently on the couch and Yashiro felt himself freeze inside. A suspicion began forming in his mind.

"**You….You will sleep with me. You have no choice. Get in that bed!**" As they silently shuffled into the bedroom and Yashiro stripped down, he mentally cried.

_Why couldn't you have said that to KYOUKO-CHAN!_

**A/N: I don't own Carrie (the first one) or ….well anything. Except maybe Evil Incarnate Ren. Special thanks to bloodyhell95 for the praise. ^.^**


	10. Nightmare

**A/N: Am I the only one that replies to a review reply? I haven't gotten any, and it's just the least bit lonely. Anyway, If you haven't seen Carrie, I'd be a little leery of reading this. It's the follow-up I've been contemplating. ….Don't kill me, but I thought I'd posted this already. It's been nearly a week since I wrote it. . Enjoy?**

**Also, I got TWENTY reviews for that chapter! I am AMAZED! Thank you!**

"NNnnnnnnn…." Yashiro slowly drifted awake. A muffled groan from something beside him brought full awareness rather rapidly. He never had people in bed with him when he woke anymore. Being Tsuruga Ren's manager killed his social life. Most alarming: the groan was MALE. His head whipped to the other side of the bed to see a very shocking sight.

Tsuruga Ren, the sexiest man in Japan was earning his title. Sweat lightly dotted his forehead, his hands clenched the pillow beneath his head, and the worried, nearly frightened frown on his face would have a woman itching to kiss it away. Yashiro felt a slight shiver of the homosexual variety before he rapidly smacked himself mentally. _Phew. That was close. What's he dreaming of to make him look like that?_

Ren let out a whimper and Yashiro sat up to observe his charge. _And can I use it as blackmail later?_

"You! You're the same as everyone else! You may as well be….SHOUTAROU!" Ren felt the arrow pierce his heart. He felt himself shrinking as self-loathing filled him. He watched with teary eyes as Kyouko's beautiful dress turned crimson and her eyes became hate-filled. As things began to fly around the room, a mirror slammed into him with such force he grunted and stumbled forward. He turned to confront the object and found himself facing Sho Fuwa.

"Fuwa?" He watched the lips move with his words and a sick feeling of warning came over him. He shakily reached up and touched a lock of his blonde hair. As he watched Fuwa mirror his actions in the mirror, Fuwa's face lost all color and horror filled Ren. He'd turned into Fuwa…and Kyouko was bent on revenge…in a more physical way than ever before. He turned with trepidation to view Kyouko's form.

"Kyouko? This isn't what it looks like. Please! If you'll just listen for a minute, I'm sure we can wor-" A muffled cry escaped him as he ducked to avoid a sharp looking axe.

"I'm so tired of listening to men's lies…They should all die! DIE SHOUTAROUUUUU!" And Ren began to run for his life.

"NNnn…No!" Ren cried out and thrashed, startling Yashiro. "Kyouko…pl….ha…nnnnn" Yashiro blinked. Was this a good dream or a bad one? Ren let out a whimper and reached around the bed, searching for something. His hand closed around Yashiro's shirt and he found himself dragged underneath a ruthless Evil Lord…that was still asleep. "Kyou…nnn…" Ren nuzzled into the space between Yashiro's collarbone and chin, and Yashiro turned so red he thought he might die. He would NEVER suggest another movie for those two to watch together ever again!

"lo….u….nnn.." Yashiro was squeezed tightly in Ren's arms, and as he felt Ren's lips begin to move around his neck area, he decided enough was enough. He took a deep lungful of air, and brought his chin down as far as he could with a Ren head stuck over him.

"Tsuruga Ren! You will WAKE UP right this _minute!"_ To give weight to his demand, he grabbed Ren's ear and pulled.

Ren jolted awake and instinctively reached forward and bit down. At a masculine yelp, he let go and sat up quickly. "Yashiro? What the hell…?" His manager glared at him and continued clutching his neck. Ren felt a shiver of foreboding sliver down his spine.

"YOU sir, demanded I sleep with you…You then MOLESTED me in my sleep, started to wander into spots on my body I do _not_ approve of, and made the sexiest, most disturbing sounds I may hear for the rest of my life. I, like any good friend would, tried to wake you." Yashiro sat up and without his glasses showed quite a lot of potential as a model, especially with the fiery temper he was displaying. Ren gulped and backed away. "You then felt the need to give me a love bite from f***ing h***. Now _I_ ask _you_: WHAT THE HELL?"


	11. Advice Half Heard

"Moooookoooooo!" The scream sent chills up Kanae's spine and she moved without conscious thought.

*BAM*

"Waaaaaaah! You're so meaaaaaan!" Kanae looked to see what damage she'd caused this time. Kyouko was sprawled out on the floor cradling her cheek and nursing a hurt expression. "I really need your help! And you threw me awaaaaaay!" With tears streaming dramatically down her eyes, Kyouko began to weep, not noticing Kanae's horrified expression. Within a few seconds, Kanae recovered her expression and played her favorite card.

"Kyouko-chan!" The crying immediately stopped, and a blinding light began to shine from the previously tearful girl. With a slight eye twitch, Kanae continued. "You brought me down from my apartment at this ungodly hour, when we can't even go into a normal restaurant and eat while we talk. What was so important?"

Kyouko's face paused in the act of apology before it fell to absolute seriousness and Kanae felt true fear for the first time. "I'm desperate. Tsuruga's after me. I can't figure out how to get some space."

"…." _Is she serious? Tsuruga was serious about going after her?_ Kanae felt a well of sympathy spring up inside before she brutally beat it down. It wouldn't help her friend now. "What's he doing?"

Kyouko's eyes grew teary and the story tumbled from her lips. The grudges didn't even stir when she mentioned Sho and his inability to help her escape. Kanae briefly entertained the idea of pointing out Kyouko's lack of hate, but found she was too busy fighting down the sympathy that wouldn't _stop _springing_ up_! As Kyouko waited patiently, Kanae thought of several ideas to drive away Tsuruga before rejecting most of them as impossible for Kyouko. The idea of Kyouko casually dating several men at one time was laughable.

"Kyouko-chan….what have you done so far?" Kanae shut her ears after a few moments, as it all involved running and hiding in a loud voice. With a decisive head nod, Kanae interrupted her. "You're going to have to turn wolf."

"…Moko-chan…I'm human." Kyouko's blank stare irritated Kanae more than she had expected it might. "I'm not some wolfman." Kanae briefly entertained the idea of furri-fying Kyouko before she got serious again.

"I mean that you're going to have to change the pace of the pursuit. Tsuruga-san has been steadily chasing you. Maybe he just likes the chase." _Goodness knows you're the only one that would run AWAY from the hottest guy in Japan._ "So if you pursue him, he may lose interest in you. You won't be able to use a character though, because he's evil that way. He'll twist your character around his finger. You have to create a new side of yourself to fight him with. Can you do that?" Kanae impatiently waited for Kyouko to agree and was startled with Kyouko's quick agreement.

"You're right Moko-chan. I'll get started on it right away!" With those words barely escaping her mouth, Kyouko was leaving and Kanae was left gaping. She hadn't finished explaining her plan or warning Kyouko about the dangers….

_If he loves you unconditionally, turning wolf might play right into his hands… Oh well. As long as she runs to me later._ Kanae turned to cheerfully walk home again. Her work was done for the night.


	12. Short Interlude: Sick Kyouko

Forgive me….V_V

*Click*

"Yashiro? This is Ren. I need your help." Ren was speaking fast and quietly. Yashiro paused in his gloating to wonder for just a moment…"It's about Kyouko-chan. Can you please come help me?" And Yashiro's sympathy disappeared.

"Ren, this is an assignment given to you by the President and the GODS! You have to take hold of this opportunity with your own hands. I'm sorry, but I cannot help you." The professional tone was completely at odds with the gleeful grin on his face. "If you'd like to make a record of everything you do and give it to me later though, I'd be in your debt."

"Yashiro wait! You don't understand! Please, I nee-" Yashiro decisively hung up the phone. Whatever happens between those two had to be fate at this point.

**Yesterday:**

The President swirled a glass of wine and looked down from his throne at Ren with the matchmaking smirk of a king. Whatever he wanted, Ren knew it wouldn't be good.

"Ren, I'm to understand that you've openly begun the pursuit of Mogami Kyouko. Is this correct?" Considering he fostered and planned out Ren's confession on live television, Ren took this to be a rhetorical question. "If you truly love her, I have an assignment for you. It's not for the faint of heart. And you cannot receive outside help, nor can you resign in the middle. This is an all-or-nothing assignment, and I'm offering it to you only because you need serious help. This is also in direct opposition to Mogami-san's will, so you cannot complain about it if you accept the assignment either. Do you accept?"

Ren sighed and paused a moment. "Boss, you haven't told me what the assignment is yet. How can I accept when I don't know what it is?"

Lory shook his head in mock shame and resignation. "Do you need to know more than that it involves your beloved and will help your pursuit? Ah, well. If you must know, Mogami-kun is sick, and needs to be taken care of, since she's recently begun living alone."

"I'll do it. Whatever it is, if she needs help, I'll provide it." Lory's eyes lit up and he grinned. Ren's worried face and tapping foot spelled out impatience to get to Kyouko's side. That was perfect.

"I'm glad to see your love is true, my boy. In that case, here's the assignment…."

**Return to present:**

Ren silently contemplated his phone. Did Yashiro just hang up on him? Or did the ten second phenomenon happen again? With a glare at the phone, Ren decided Yashiro hung up on him. He would exact revenge somehow….

A throaty voice called out quietly. "Ren….? Reennn…." The teary quality had him rushing back to the bedroom. "Where did you go?" Kyouko sniffled and tears gathered in her eyes. "Why did you leave? Didn't you promise to stay by my side?" Ren grabbed her hand and tried to think of any excuse. "You don't want me anymore? You _lied_ to me?" The tears began to run down her red and sleep-rumpled face.

"No! I...I had to make a call! That's all! I would never leave you Kyouko! I love you, remember? I will never abandon you! I'm always by your side!" Ren's assertions and fingers rubbed the tears from Kyouko's face, but her doubtful pouty look sent arrows straight to Ren's heart and made him want to cry. "I'm right here, love, see? Go back to sleep. I'll be here for you."

Kyouko sniffled a little more. "But I'm hungry…and my throat hurts….Ren…..feed me?" Her large pleading eyes and the blanket tugged up just below her mouth with her delicate fingers clutching them lightly presented such a sweet and adorable image that Ren's heart stuttered for a moment and her words didn't process for a while. "Ren…?"

"Eh? Ah! Food? Yeah, no problem! What do you want to eat?" As soon as the words left his mouth he knew it was a mistake. Her eyes sparkled and her mouth curved into an adorable smile.

"Hamburger steak with an egg on top! And lots of veggies too! But….I want REN'S homemade food….Is that too hard for you to make?" As a man…Ren couldn't let that challenge fall unanswered….but as a chef…he really was better off ordering take-out. But her expression was too cute. He couldn't disappoint his cutey honey. He had to answer!

"I can make it. But to make it I'd have to leave your side." As her expression began to fall, he continued with the most sickly-sweet lines he'd ever had to say in his life. "But Kyouko, my heart will never leave your side. My thoughts are also wrapped only around you. You're what keeps my heart beating my love, so don't worry. I will be within calling distance. But you cannot leave this bed. I will come no matter what if you call, but you cannot leave this bed. Alright?"

Kyouko's face showed her warring desires, but food prepared by Ren won out. "Okay…" Her pouting but resigned face nearly made Ren decide to move the bed into the kitchen so she wouldn't be left alone. But the dimensions of the bed wouldn't fit, so he reluctantly kissed her on the forehead and moved to the kitchen where his true battle awaited.

**Two Hours Later:**

Ren smiled down at the messy charred hamburger and the over-fried egg surrounded by washed and haphazardly chopped vegetables with pride. He'd finally finished. His cell phone's battery was dangerously low from the constant use, but he'd made and tested the meal, and he knew it was edible. He was certain Kyouko would be happy with it.

"Kyouko?" He peeked into the room, carrying the tray, to see her sweat-dampened face flushed with sleep and fever, her clothes halfway off her body, and her blankets in disarray. The tray dropped.

"Nnnn….Ren? Did you make it?" Kyouko opened her eyes to the sight of Ren staring at her blankly and a tray with food scrambled all over it lying in the floor. "The food…did you drop it? It's still on the tray, so I'll eat it." She sat up and her shirt gaped open. Ren's face flushed and he quickly dropped to his haunches to pick up the tray. He debated remaking the food for her, but with a quick thought to the state of the kitchen and the dwindling food supplies, decided this food would have to do. He stood up and set the tray on the table next to her bed, before leaning over her and attempting to button the shirt back up. 'Think of children' became his mental chant until she started fighting him.

"Noo….." Her eyes grew teary again. "It's hot…It's too hot Ren!" Her mouth opened and pants came out in her effort to fight him. "I can't take it! Please…." Ren glanced up at her and immediately waved a white flag of surrender in his mind. _Please, Boss. I really want to quit now. I can't take this pressure. She's driving me crazy._

"Alright. Um, I guess try to eat." He set the tray on his lap and looked around for some easy way for her to eat. Finding none, he began to grow frustrated.

"Ren….Will you feed me? I think I'd drop the fork." Ren's frustration disappeared, but a flustered boy took over his body temporarily. He gaped at her and waved a hand in rejection.

"No, I couldn't! I'd-" Her eyes grew damper and a single tear slid down her cheek. As she opened her trembling mouth, he cut her off. "Understood. I'll do my best. Tell me if it's too hot." And signing his death warrant, he raised the fork.

**Thirty Minutes Later:**

Ren panted for breath and covered his face in the privacy of the kitchen. Now he had to change her clothes, her bed sheets, and wash her body because of his failure to feed her properly. There was food everywhere, and her facial expression when she drank the milk and it ran down the side of her mouth…._Please Boss! Save me! I might commit a felony soon! Why didn't Yashiro help me? What did I do to deserve this?_

"Ren…?" A sniffle could be heard. "Ren…I feel gross. Please…" Ren was immediately by her side.

"Do you think you're going to throw up? Maybe that food was too heavy for you when you're sick." (A/N: No duh.) Ren cradled her head with his hands and looked into her most dangerous face yet. Kyouko's eyes were sleepy and heavy lidded. Her cheeks were pink and her forehead was dotted with sweat. Pants escaped in small, delicate breaths, and as she gathered her will to speak, her tongue slowly swept across her lips and back. In a daze he followed the path her tongue took, nearly unable to resist the urge to take that same path with his own appendage.

"Ren…I'm gonna be sick…" And all thoughts shut off as she threw all his hard work right into his lap. From her stomach.

Without the slightest thought, he immediately stripped down to boxers and as he started to pull the boxers off, he noticed her interested look. With a flush, he realized that she was still sitting on the bed that reeked, and clothes that had bits of …well, it wasn't neat and tidy at all. "I'm sorry Kyouko! I'll clean you up right now!"

Ren bent down and picked her up, carried her to the bathroom, set her down in his lap (to the side) and began stripping off her pajamas. When he could see her underclothes, he flushed cherry red and froze. "Um, can you do it yourself Kyouko? I know how you have such avoidance to showing too much skin to other people so I…"

"Ren…Please….Can you clean me up? I'm sorry I'm such a bother…But it smells so gross….and my arms keep trembling…Ren…." Ren keeled over slightly and squeezed the poor girl trapped in his arms. She was gonna be the death of him, and he'd gladly go.

With a resolute expression, he reached over and grabbed the medium sized towel from the hanger. He firmly tied it over his eyes and then finished undressing her like the playboy he used to be. If his fingers trembled and fumbled occasionally, well, that was because he couldn't see anything. Finally he had her stand up and he scrabbled to find the stool so she could sit on something besides him. Then he turned on the water, and began the most heavenly torture of his life.

His hands slid around cautiously until he found her arm. Thanking the heavens it was her arm he'd grabbed, he slid his hand down her arm to her hand, and began to spray it with the showerhead. He worked his way up to her neck with one hand on her shoulder, and then took a guess as to where the rest of her body was and let loose the water.

"Nn! Ren…Warn me next time." _Kyouko sure is taking this all in stride…_ He grudgingly thought. But then…how was she gonna get washed….And the demon lord briefly surfaced.

Ren reached out, found a washrag and the soap, and soaped up the rag after handing the water to Kyouko. It sounded as though Kyouko were trying to spray her head, because she was sputtering just a little and causing all sorts of rambunctious thoughts to bounce around his head. He turned off the water without a word, and as Kyouko opened her mouth to ask why, he reached out and found her thigh. The words cut off and his fingertips slid slowly up her hip, around her rib cage, eliciting startled giggles, behind her arms so he eventually was gripping one of her shoulders.

"Ren?" Kyouko questioned slightly before she saw the soapy rag. "Ah. Thank you." With a silent nod, Ren moved the wash rag to her shoulder and worked his way down both arms separately before he moved back up to her neck. Wrapping her in his arms slightly, and getting them both soapy, he washed her back. Then with a muttered "In the name of cleanliness…" he went down her front thoroughly and gently, making his way all the way down to her hips, then working all over her legs and feet. As he silently contemplated it, Kyouko's voice broke into his thoughts. "Ren…you missed a spot…but I can do that one myself. Give me the rag." For a moment he wanted to argue, to scream that he deserved a reward, and that she was too weak to be doing anything right now, but her voice continued. "Besides, you're kind of stinky right now too, and you should probably take off those gross boxers soon." Startled, Ren realized he still had on his boxers and they had been subjected to Kyouko's upset stomach. Offering the rag to Kyouko, he turned away and stripped down. Then he reached for the soap and washed up without a word, then rinsed himself off and offered the water to Kyouko.

"Okay, I'm all rinsed off, but I want to wash my hair…I bet it's really gross. Will you give me a minute?" Kyouko asked in a conversational voice. Ren's voice finally rang out with three words she hadn't expected to hear.

"I'll do it." He lifted the towel from his eye just long enough to find the shampoo and moved behind Kyouko. His fingers threaded through her wet hair and then he poured a bit of shampoo directly onto her head. Kyouko let out a sputtered laugh that died quickly when his hands began massaging the shampoo into foam all over her head. It felt so good, Kyouko felt as though she could drift off to sleep. As her body began to lean back, Ren leaned forward and whispered huskily.

"You're not going to fall asleep here, are you?" Kyouko nuzzled into the warm chest behind her and murmured something indistinct. "Kyouko?" When there was no response, Ren stripped off the blindfold with no thought to his soapy hands. Kyouko had fallen asleep. In the shower, with a naked man. _Well if that isn't a blow to my ego, I'm not sure what else it could be._ With a sigh, he gently rinsed out her hair and resisted the urge to look her over and explore. He picked her up cautiously, since they were both wet, and stepped out of the bathing area, then found a towel and awkwardly placed it over her. Wrapping his arms around her and the towel, he managed to her get her covered, but then found a new problem. Her bed was covered in food, the kitchen was a mess, and she didn't have a couch here. There wasn't anywhere to set her. With a sigh, he went back to the bathroom and set her inside the still unused tub. It didn't look too uncomfortable, and there wasn't anywhere else besides the floor, so he shrugged mentally and went to clean up his mess.

**2 hours later:**

Kyoko woke up warm, dry, in new pajamas, on new bed sheets, and wrapped in Ren's arms as he slept outside her blankets. "Tsu-ts-tsuruga-senpai?" Ren woke up and shined a heavenly smile down at her.

"See? I told you I wouldn't leave your side, Kyouko." Kyouko flushed and weakly sat up, getting away from the heavenly being. She had no idea what he was talking about, but it sounded romantic and her heart throbbed a little just thinking of it.

"Tsuruga-senpai, what are you doing here? Where's the caretaker the President assigned to me? Why is everything different? What's going on?" Ren slowly sat up, and his eyes widened in realization.

"You don't remember a thing, do you? You don't remember me coming here to take care of you, you immediately attacking me (with hugs) with cries for me, or anything after that?" Ren mentally continued to count out the things she'd done before he'd broken and called for help. She'd attached herself to him, cried out about how lonely she was, demanded his love and a promise to not leave her side, and then snuggled herself on top of him on her bed before falling asleep clutching him. All of this was before he'd had to dry her off and dress her, then put her in a newly made bed and then clean the entire house because he'd tracked food all over the place. He was exhausted from taking care of the childish, demanding and utterly adorable sick Kyouko, and she didn't remember a thing? With a resigned sigh, Ren sank back down onto the bed and jerked Kyouko back down too. "Go to sleep. You and I both need the rest, and we can work it all out later."

Kyouko considered struggling, but saw the misery and strain on Ren's face and decided to play nice. With a nod she settled down to sleep.

Ren's last thought before he drifted off as well was _Damn you Boss…All of this work, and I didn't make any progress at all. I didn't even think to take a picture!_


	13. I love you

**Author's Note: **I got a review asking for a situation. It's kind of my first one that I haven't asked to do, so I figured I'd try to do a drabble. On that note,

**Dedicated to:** Kalie ()  
**Prompt (Request):**Can you make a chapter about how Kyoko believes I love you leads to goodbye. (Doesn't Kyoko think that since Her mom who she loved left her, Sho-chan who she loved abandoned her, and Corn who she loved abandoned her?)

**Suggested Music:** Human by The Killers

"Moko-chan…If I told you I love you, what would you do?" Kanae froze in the act of slamming her locker door. Her head twisted to the side and she stared at her rival.

"I'd ask you if your head was on straight!" Her snarling voice was at odds with the blushing face she was burying in her locker, but Kyouko couldn't see that.

"Would you run for the hills? I wouldn't blame you…." After a mental war with herself, Kanae finally noticed Kyouko's dejected voice.

"What the hell is that about? I wouldn't run away just because you love me. I'd be h-h-h-ha," Kanae couldn't make herself finish the sentence properly and chickened out. "Half-worried out of my wits about your taste, but you've always been a little strange."

"My tastes?" Kyouko finally looked up from her shoes, blinking at her friend. "What tastes?"

Kanae shrugged awkwardly. "Well, I mean, first off you loved Sho, so that shows bad taste from the start. And then me,….Well, I'm not in any way associated with love, so it seems like you choose people that aren't that great…emotionally….Mo! What's all this about?" Kanae's flaming red face showed her embarrassment better than her voice did, and Kyouko finally saw the shyness budding on her friend's face.

"It just seems like…anyone I love ends up leaving me…And I don't ever want you to leave me. So I don't know what to do, because," Kyouko's eyes filled with tears and Kanae froze, the urge to take her companion into her arms so strong she could feel Kyouko's warmth already. "Bec-c-cause I never want to lose you, but it se-seems like there's no other way it could end up~!" Quiet sobs escaped her and she buried her head in her hands. Kanae reached for her before clenching her hands into fists and lowering them along with her head.

"What's with that?" Kanae's voice was rough with unshed tears. "Why do I have to leave you just because you care? Don't even joke about that! I would never! I could ne-nev!-" Kanae's voice broke and Kyouko looked up in amazement as tears trailed slowly down her cheeks, twin tracks to her best friend's.

"M-m-moko-chan?" Kyouko hesitantly reached out with a hand, only to have it firmly smacked away. Even as her mother's image flashed before her eyes, she was suddenly engulfed in the warmth she'd never expected to feel again.

"Do you think I'm like that bastard Sho?" Kanae's arms clenched tighter around Kyouko and her head dropped to her partner's shoulder. "I would never abandon you. I…I love you Kyouko." Kanae's face turned cherry red and she fell silent.

"Wha-what?" Kyouko subconsciously grabbed Kanae's jumpsuit. "But that's…You're the fir-" Kyouko gulped and tears fell faster from her eyes as her face gained a rosy hue. Her scratchy voice continued. "You're the first person to ever say that to me." She continued in a whisper. "Please, if it's a lie, tell me now. I don't think I could handle-"

"Do you take me for a liar?" Kanae's head shot up to meet Kyouko's eyes and she ignored her red face in order to restore her honor. "I would never say such a disgusting thing (outside of a role) if I didn't mean it! And how can I possibly be the first person…."

As the bond grew stronger between the girls with this conversation, the two gentlemen leaning against the shut door quietly stood up and left.

"Wow Ren. You missed your chance to be the first one to ever tell Kyouko they love her. That must really suck." Yashiro snickered in amusement and commiseration. He glanced at Ren, expecting to see an interesting new face.

"I…I DID tell her I loved her. But…," Ren stopped walking to turn to Yashiro with the most amazing pouting face Yashiro had ever seen. "She forgot because she was sick. That's the only time I've ever told her outright that I love her, and she _forgot!_" The pout on Ren's face was priceless.

As such, Yashiro involuntarily raised his cell phone and took a picture of it. The sound of the photo being taken snapped Ren out of his gloom, broke Yashiro's stupor, and signed his death warrant. He took one glance down at the photo as Ren began to speak. "Did you just," Yashiro sprinted away as fast as his legs would carry him and Ren took off in pursuit of his manager. There was no telling what the photo looked like, or what his malevolent manager would possibly use it for.

**Author's Note:** Sorry, that prolly wasn't what anyone was expecting. I didn't even expect it. It was supposed to be a drabble. I don't know how I made two girls cry and two men act like children. It wasn't me? Well, do as you like! I'll try to update soon!


	14. Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:** I've been jotting down story ideas for weeks now. Just haven't written them. Sorry bout that.

Thunderstorms: Not the story you're expecting.

***RUMBLE***

Half the people in the office jumped and looked to the window. The sky was gray and pouty, so much so that distinguishing one cloud from another was nearly impossible. Suddenly lightning flashed and more than one person spent the next minute blinking to clear their eyes.

Sawara-san turned from the window to face his largest headache and secret pride. "As I was saying Kyouko-chan, it looks like it'll be an early day for everyone. If we stay late today and work is lost, the President will …." Sawara-san took in his charge's suspiciously bright eyes that kept darting to the window. "Is something wrong? Are you scared of thunderstorms, perhaps?"

Kyouko laughed and furiously waved her hands. "How could I be scared of thunderstorms? That's a ridiculous fear you know. Thunderstorms cause very few deaths. There really shouldn't be anything to be scared of from a thunderstorm!" Her words made sense, but the hurried way they were spoken and her repeated glances to the window gave the impression she wasn't really thinking what she was saying.

Sawara-san reluctantly gave in, knowing that even if she _was_ scared, she wouldn't admit it. "If you say so. Considering the storm though, I think it'd be best if you went ahead home for the day. You've just started living alone recently, right? It'd be best if you invited someone over to uh, keep you company or something. Just in case."

With that unusual dismissal, Kyouko quickly bowed and left the office. She made her way to the LoveMe Locker-room and quickly changed her clothes, barely avoiding running into Chiori-chan in her hurry to get out of the room.

"Kyouko-sempai? Where are you going in such a hurry?" Chiori clung to the doorframe and called after her.

"Sorry Chiori-chan! I've got to hurry if I'm gonna make it home before the storm hits! I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Kyouko continued striding toward the elevators without slowing her pace.

Just as she reached the elevators, the doors opened to reveal Yashiro-san. "Oh, Kyouko-chan! You're already off of work today? I was wondering if you'd be able to take care of Ren's dinner tonight." Kyouko bowed and properly listened to Yashiro-san's request, but her thumping leg belied her impatience.

With an apologetic bow, Kyouko refused. "I'm sorry, but tonight I already have personal plans. It's really not a good night for me. Please make sure he's a responsible adult and eats a healthy meal by himself. I have to go. See you tomorrow Yashiro-san!" And with that startlingly abrupt rejection, Kyouko turned and took the stairs to the first floor and escaped the building.

"That…was incredibly strange. She had plans that were so important she shot down Japan's Sexiest Man without a moment's hesistation…" Yashiro was still muttering to himself as he walked to the LoveMe Locker-room. He quietly knocked and entered the locker-room at the 'enter'. "Ah, good evening Chiori-san. I'm just here to look over everyone's schedules again."

After weeks of running into the LoveMe girls on his errands for Ren, they'd established a friendly working relationship. As they understood it, he was checking for their availability so he could use them for errands occasionally. To keep up that pretense, he often assigned the other two girls small errands that kept them busy. Of course LoveMe number 1 was always reserved for Ren's 'needs' and errands.

"Good evening Yashiro-san! Did you see Kyouko-sempai? She was acting so weird! She said something about the thunderstorm and ran off." There was a discreet knock and the door opened to allow Ren entry while Chiori was speaking.

"Good evening. Who was talking about thunderstorms?" Ren smiled politely at the two and they relaxed. Somehow, whenever Ren entered the LoveMe room a tension seemed to surge through the building.

"Ah, good evening Tsuruga-sempai. Kyouko-sempai said something about thunderstorms before running off a little while ago. I was just remarking to Yashiro-san about how rare it is for her to act in a way that could even possibly be construed as rude." Chiori-san finished packing her bag and closed the locker. She was nearly ready to go home, but she glanced between the two handsome men inquisitively, cataloguing their good points for the requisite gossiping with her acquaintances later. It never hurt to provide some good fodder for friendly relations, even if she had no real interest in the other girls.

"That's right." Yashiro took up the conversation thread. "I met her at the elevator and she turned down my request flat. Didn't even take a moment to consider it." Yashiro pouted slightly and smartly refrained from mentioning what his request had been. "She was even fidgeting as we spoke, as though I was taking up precious time. She never fidgets without a reason! Then she ran down the stairs, though the elevator was ready and waiting." Ren's eyebrows rose and he hummed.

"That _is_ rare. I wonder what she was in a hurry to do." Ren tilted his head as the two occupants of the room warmed to their favorite subject.

"You know, she was saying something about needing to be home before the storm struck." Chiori volunteered.

Yashiro covered his mouth and his eyes widened. "There's no way she's scared of thunderstorms, is she?"

Chiori giggled. "Oh please. She's so amazing; there's no way she'd be scared of something so illogical."

A voice from the doorway startled all three. "That's exactly what she said when I asked. Kinda looked like she was lying though, with the way she kept glancing outside." Sawara-san came fully inside the room and bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement of everyone's quiet greetings as he made his way to the schedule. "I just need to make some changes to the schedule. We've gotten a few requests in the past day or two for you girls."

"Oh really? Let me see!" Chiori excitedly followed Sawara-san and the conversation was lost. Yashiro's attention was captured by his charge's quiet 'hmmm'.

"Ren? What's wrong?" Ren smiled lightly and started backing out the door.

"Oh, I was just thinking I'd make my way home now. You never know what might happen during a storm. Did you need a ride home tonight?" Yashiro blinked and felt some sort of quiet pressure from Ren to say 'no'. Considering how scary his actor could be, he gave in without a fight.

"No, I thought I'd stay at LME for a while and get some work done. You go ahead. Ah, but Kyouko-chan said to be sure you eat something healthy. Something about being a responsible adult. Please eat something good tonight, okay? I don't want her coming after me." Ren nodded without showing any acknowledgement of the barb buried in the words. _It just gets more and more suspicious…_Yashiro thought.

Ren pulled up in a guest parking spot in the parking lot of Kyouko's new apartment and glanced down at the special take-out from the Daruma-ya that Kyouko previously worked at. Hopefully this would work. The storm was just starting to get heavy, so he ran under the canopy and made his way up the stairs as though they were his own. He'd been here often enough to know the way with his eyes closed, though normally she'd be the one escorting him. It didn't matter. She'd shown him the emergency key's location weeks ago when she'd first moved in, just as a precaution. He would have been more flattered if she'd actually given him a key, but that distinction was reserved for her 'Moko-san'.

He knocked on the door, but there was no way she'd hear him over the storm, so he set down the food and dug out the key. Unlocking the door and letting himself in, he replaced the key and set the food on the table at the entrance while he took his shoes off and slipped into the slippers made especially for his large feet.

He smiled down at the silly chibis of himself. Kyouko had made slippers for every regular visitor to her home, and everyone was enchanted by the cute mini-selves on their slippers. Ren himself was slightly bemused by the pouty mini-Ren and the puppy-dog-eyed mini-Ren on his feet, but figured as long as no one outside of Kyouko's inner circle ever saw the slippers, it'd be all right. There was an unspoken agreement between the slipper wearers to not verbally comment on others' slippers outside of this apartment. That didn't mean no one made fun of them. He was still smarting from one of 'Moko-san's' witticisms.

"Kyouko-chan?" Ren called out at the exact moment that thunder rolled, and all he heard was an animated squeal from the direction of the living room in response. Leaving the food, he hurried into the room to see the curtains fully opened and Kyouko sitting on the floor at her table, eating popcorn while grinning at the windows. She had a blanket wrapped around her legs under the table and a cup of hot cocoa beside her bowl of popcorn. Ren glanced at the clock and noticed it was the time Kyouko lauded as 'perfect for eating dinner! Not too early, not too late!' and an evil grin grew on his face at this apparent flouting of her own rules.

"Now what's _this_ I've found?" Kyouko jumped and nearly upset the table whipping her head around to see Ren. Her mouth opened but no words came out, and as her mouth flopped uselessly and her eyes stared in wide-eyed surprise, Ren took advantage. "It's the 'perfect time for dinner' but you're eating popcorn and drinking," he glanced at the cup and hazarded a guess. "…hot cocoa in the dark. It looks suspiciously as though you're intending to skip dinner. That couldn't possibly be true after you distinctly told Yashiro that I needed to be a responsible adult and eat properly not an hour ago." A flush grew on her face and Ren could taste the victory. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Lightning flashed and Kyouko's head whipped back to the wall-to-wall window, but didn't catch it. "You made me miss the lightning! And you would never have known if you hadn't snuck into my apartment without as much as a by-your-leave! I can't believe you made me miss some of the lightning!" Ren's amusement grew as she admitted her guilt and her reason for being in such a hurry earlier. _So much for her being scared of thunderstorms. _ He silently turned around and went back to the entrance. Her voice, worried and slightly guilty, followed him. "Ren? I'm sorry. I was too rude just now, wasn't I?"

Ren walked back and silently set the food down at the table before going into the kitchen and putting a kettle of hot water on for a pot of tea. While the water was heating, he came back with plates and started setting the food out, smirking at Kyouko openly as she silently stared at her favorite foods being placed before her. As the water began boiling, he went back into the kitchen, poured the water and brought the teapot back out. Remembering, he turned around and gathered two tea cups and two sets of chopsticks. Then he padded back to the low table and sat down on the floor with Kyouko, silently handing over the cup and chopsticks that were exclusively hers.

As she just continued gaping at him, he smirked and said in his most reasonable voice: "Are you gonna share the blanket or do I have to steal the whole thing?"


	15. Woman Unleashed

**A/N:** This is dedicated to treeflamingo for making me feel so great with her/his reviews. (I swear I looked on your profile, but it didn't say what your gender was. .)

It also serves to turn the tables. You'll understand. I just advise you to read carefully, because otherwise I might get flames about OOCness. Happy reading and Happy Valentine's Day!

The true sign of a professional:

Kyouko did her research thoroughly. No one would dispute this after watching her spying on couples and reading manga the President lent her with what could only be described as a fearful intensity. When asked what she was researching so earnestly, the chills down their backs from the smirk on her (evil) face quickly inspired them to lose interest in her affairs.

_This is it. With this, even *I* can win. A girl doesn't have to be beautiful to get away with things. She just has to play to a man's ego properly. And it's not like I'm unattractive. Natsu uses my body and can captivate men. I should be able to as well. _ Kyouko giggled triumphantly to herself. _Ah, but it's always best to test something out before you use it on the real thing. Who would be a good test subject? Yashiro-san is closest to the Emperor. But he might get in trouble…but if I don't test this first, _I'll_ be in trouble. As long as that demon Emperor doesn't find out, it'll be fine, I'm sure._

The few brave souls that dared to watch Kyouko's mental tête-à-tête quickly looked down and away as she nodded to herself and apparently ended the 'conversation' in her head. She stood up from the little table in the company café and gathered her things. Then, nearly skipping out the door, she made her way to the Love Me Locker room to clock back in after her lunch break.

"Ah, Kyouko-chan, it's so good to see you! Lately it feels like I only ever see you running away from Ren." Yashiro greeted the cute girl destined for his charge with friendly enthusiasm, even as he cursed the fates that Ren was speaking with the President regarding his family situation. He felt a slight chill at the strangely predatory look Kyouko gave him for a moment, but quickly shook it off. It was Kyouko; there was no way he would be in danger from her.

Kyouko smiled quite easily at him and walked within touching distance before she chose to speak. "Ah, Yashiro-san…It _has_ been awhile. Though considering how close our relationship seems to be lately, with Ren-sempai always following me around, and you always being with Ren, and presumably helping him, I feel somewhat like calling you 'Yashiro-san' is a bit too formal….Don't you?" Her smile widened, and Yashiro flushed as her eyes appreciatively took in his well-tailored jacket and her hand lightly caressed his tie. "Is this a new tie? Yu-ki-hi-to-san?" Yashiro suddenly found himself lacking in air as she leaned toward him with eyes wide and curious and so very beautiful and no!

This was wrong! She was meant for Ren! Yet Yashiro found his arms wrapped possessively around her waist and her hands gently fondling his shoulders and chest through his suit. A high-pitched squeak escaped his mouth and he jumped away, but his traitorous hands refused to move and instead he tripped over himself, tumbling a suddenly confused and blushing Kyouko onto himself.

This was how Moko-san i.e. the woman of intense wrath, found the two just moments later, after opening the Love Me Locker room door in response to a mousy-sounding, freaked out girl's squeal. She took a moment to appreciate the sight.

And oh, what a sight it was. Yashiro's legs were splayed open, and Kyouko was straddling his hips heavily as she tried to sit up and failed. Her failure to sit up rested on the traitorous hands that Yashiro couldn't command to stop petting her waist. His hands could feel how warm and firm and supple her skin was through the form-fitting black T-shirt Kyouko was wearing under the Love Me Overalls that she'd half-removed due to the weather, and refused to let go. They insisted she stay as close to his body as possible, therefore her waist was firmly glued to his suited abdomen that felt quite solid, pressed as she was against it. Kyouko's hands obeyed her and she was as far away from Yashiro's body as possible from the chest upwards, but the distance was still intimately close. Her hands rested on the sides of his head, and her chest was quite provocatively thrust right below his chin without any planning on her part.

While Yashiro's face was obviously embarrassed and flushed and excited, Kyouko's face registered only confusion and a blush for a moment before going blank as a war erupted in her mind.

_This is _much _farther than I intended to go! …But this is also a good opportunity. Remember the inspiration for this plan! In fact, this is better than I could have hoped for. Let's take this opening and run with it. _Kyouko's face changed to show speculation, curiosity, and a curious half-smile even as the blush on her cheeks grew. Her eyes narrowed slightly and her smile grew as she stared straight into Yashiro's eyes that were widening with something close to panic as he realized he _couldn't_ remove _his hands!_

"Yukihito-san," Her breathy voice made his mouth open involuntarily, and some breath escaped him without the slightest realization. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you planned that little tumble." Moko-san's mouth dropped open and her face grew black, even as she silently recorded this event for future reference. Kyouko's body shifted to a more comfortable position atop Yashiro, even as his hands tightened to hold her there, and she giggled slightly. "Watch your hands…. That tickles…" Yashiro's face grew black and utterly panicked and even as his body wiggled furiously to escape from under her, his hands clutched her waist to him. Kyouko's smile only grew and she leaned towards him. "Am I too heavy for you?" She softly asked him as her eyes crinkled around the edges and her tongue licked her lips absently.

"MOOOOOOOO! Of course you're heavy, Kyouko-NO-BAKA!" Moko leaned down and literally ripped the two apart with only one hand pulling on Kyouko's overalls. It was a credit to the designer that the cloth didn't rip apart from the weight and claws pulling at it. Kyouko scrambled for footing that wouldn't injure Yashiro-san even as she turned her happy yet mature smile to Kanae. She twisted her body around as soon as she found a single footing, and wrapped her arms quite intimately around Moko-san's waist.

"Moko-san! I really wanted to see you! I've been taking your advice and, oh, dear, I forgot about poor Yukihito-san!" She quickly turned back to Yashiro, releasing Moko only with one arm, the other still firmly snaked around her waist. Yashiro was already on his feet and dusting off his clothes, even as his face was cherry red and only showed signs of getting redder. As she watched, even his hands began to turn red and an adorable smile grew on her face as she pushed her hip into her best friend's. "Yukihito-san, I'm so glad you're alright." He glanced up and his hands finished turning entirely red as he saw the two girls wrapped closely together. "You don't hurt anywhere, do you?"

"I," Yashiro broke off speaking as his voice cracked. "I'm perfectly fine Kyouko-sama. If you just did what I suspect you did, I look forward to your showdown with the Evil Incarnate dark lord. But please, if you value my life at all, warn me next time you're going to use me as an experiment." His head dropped slightly as he imagined being her personal test subject for all kinds of things and his hands raised to cover his face as he felt the unmanly urge to cry. _I feel like I've betrayed Ren…but I don't regret it, which just makes me feel even guiltier. And even while thinking of how disloyal to Ren this is, I can't help wishing for more encounters like this. Father, Mother! I've become an immoral son!_

Yashiro's father's voice floated in his head for a moment. 'There's no disloyalty in being attracted to women. That's why Playboys are so popular, and why your ma buys my subscriptions for me. As long as you don't do anything irreversible, like getting the girl pregnant, you should enjoy the ride!' _Ah, right._ Yashiro thought. _My father's a pig. He'd tell me I shoulda grabbed her ass while I was at it. …Maybe his blood's the reason I couldn't let go. _Yashiro absentmindedly began grumbling about his slut of a father, and the girls found themselves forgotten as he wandered down the hall, still straightening his already perfect suit.

"What the hell was THAT about, Kyouko?" Moko and Kyouko were firmly ensconced in organizing papers for Sawara-san to look through later before either girl brought up the subject. Even more confusing than the whole situation from before was Kyouko's lack of embarrassment or over-the-top apologies. Not that she _needed_ to apologize, just that her lack of it was abnormal.

"Hm? Do you mean Yukihito-san? Don't you think it's only fair he suffers a bit for making it so easy for Ren-sempai to find me? He guessed it perfectly. I used him to test my new personality additions. You said it yourself. I couldn't create a character. I had to make something a part of me. So I found a few aspects of men to be interested in, and a few new personality tendencies within myself to fight off …how did Yukihito-san call him? …the Dark Lord. I think they'll be very effective, don't you?" Kyouko's confident, easy smile demanded Moko-san's agreement, even as she traitorously found herself thinking otherwise. _They'll be effective the first two times because he'll be so confused he won't know where the trick is. After that, you're doomed Kyouko. I hope you found ways to enjoy sexual …things within those new personality additions you're talking about._

"If you say so Kyouko. But I wouldn't count on it. Don't ever do anything to him while you two are alone together. You might not escape." A deep amused voice cut into their conversation and the girls had the same unanimous thought as they twisted in their seats to see him.

_He's come! The DARK LORD IS HERE!_

"What might my dear Kyouko not escape?"

"Ren-sempai! What are you doing here? Did you come to help? Surely you wouldn't come to bother two girls working hard at their jobs without reason, right?" Kyouko's wide, friendly smile gave Ren pause, as did her words. That smile somehow reminded him of his own patented 'Gentlemanly Smile' and her words had barbs buried in them. Was she still angry about THE Incident (later chapter)? Well, realistically there was no way she wouldn't still be angry, but he would just have to work through that. It wasn't his fault she stripped after all.

"Of course I don't mind helping. What can I do to help you two with your work?" If there was slight emphasis on a word here or there, well, that's just how a man talks, isn't it? Moko felt herself cowering without conscious thought, and found that she was doing better than most of the others in the office who had either fainted or fled the office when the auras between the two had started to expand. Kyouko stood up and walked over to Ren, well-within touching distance and looked straight into his eyes.

"You can start by escorting all the ladies you just made swoon to the infirmary. It's not fair to unleash those hormones at unsuspecting females like that." Kyouko's hand snaked up and trailed down his chest. Ren's breath caught and his eyes widened perceptibly as his body's entire attention became concentrated on how that finger made its way down his torso and hooked into his pants. When the finger slid into the pants slightly, he stopped breathing, and found himself nodding to whatever she'd said. "Then please have fun carrying those ladies. I'm so glad you take responsibility for your actions so seriously."

The finger slid out of his pants and he found himself flushed and panting gently for breath even as his brain tried to catch up to what was going on. His beloved was walking away from him with a confident sway. Why was she walking away? What did he just agree to do? Carrying ladies? Was he supposed to be carrying some ladies? He looked around the room to find the men giving him significant sympathetic looks, and every female except Kotonami-san was passed out in their chair. Was he supposed to carry all of them to the infirmary by himself? As he turned to ask Kyouko what he just agreed to, he was mesmerized by the utterly appreciative sexual look she was giving him.

"I can't wait to see how strong your arms are, Ren-sempai."

That was all the initiative he needed.

Omake:

"Kyouko-sama….What exactly did you find to be interested in?" Even Kanae found herself using 'sama' for this type of demoness.

Kyouko's eyes lit up and her smile seemed to brighten. She seemingly didn't notice Ren walking back into the room after carrying the 5th lady to the infirmary. "Why I'm utterly fascinated by men's bodies. I want to be able to see every wonderful muscle and how those muscles move over a true man's body."

Ren silently looked down at himself, poked his stomach, picked up the next lady with considerably more enthusiasm and walked out.

"Why are their bodies so interesting?" Kanae asked without even meaning to. She suspected she didn't want to know. Kyouko discreetly checked the door before answering.

"Why, to make accurate dolls of all the people I have an interest in, of course! I want to make 99% accurate dolls if possible. After all, there's always a little bit on each person that is different at any given time. No one's body remains exactly the same, so I'll settle for 99% accuracy." Kanae found her face becoming intimately acquainted with the desk she was working at. _I knew I didn't want to know…Wait…Does that mean she was feeling my body up for measurements earlier?_


	16. The Incident

The rain beat down on Kyouko's shoulders, soaking through her clothes almost instantly.

'_Nooooo! I wanted to make it home and make popcorn before it started! Now it might be over before I get there!'_ Kyouko silently lamented to herself. Then with a determined glint in her eye, she pedaled harder until her bicycle increased to dangerous speeds. She really didn't want to miss her precious storm.

*Batan* The door slammed closed behind her and she stripped off her soaking shoes. She felt along her body in the dark gently, noting that her entire body was soaked from the rain. _'It's a bit like getting cleansed by nature….' _Kyouko giggled softly to herself. '_If it's nature's blessing, then the clothes are really only in the way…' _

Suddenly Kyouko had a naughty thought. If the clothes were in the way, and she lived alone, and the windows were still closed like she left them this morning… All of that added up to being the perfect opportunity to completely strip at her door and wander around naked for the first time in her life! After all, if she didn't change clothes soon, she'd get sick, so it would really be killing two birds with one stone. Kyouko blushed and toyed with her clothing as she glanced around guiltily.

Kyouko abruptly stood up straight. _'I am an independent woman living by myself. I will not be limited by my modesty in the comfort of my own home, especially when it could help me avoid getting sick!' _So she resolutely grabbed her shirt and began stripping her clothes off. She held the cold, soaking garments at arm's length and walked quickly to the bathroom to avoid soaking the carpet in the hall too much. She hung them over her tub, and walked back out into the hall nude.

Almost immediately she looked over into her living room and noticed something horrifying. The blinds were open! She always made sure to close them when she left the house. Then an even more terrifying sound penetrated the fog of her mind and she saw a light under the kitchen door. _'Someone's here! How could I have missed seeing the light when I looked around earlier?' _

Kyouko completely panicked. To get to her room she would have to go past the kitchen and whoever was in there. It didn't occur to her to wrap herself in a towel, and as she dithered about what to do, the kitchen door flew open to the sound of the most mortifying voice she could imagine in this situation.

"Kyouko-cha…" Ren's questioning voice trailed off as he took in her birthday suit and immediately dropped the popcorn bowl. His jaw dropped open while a devil and angel chibi of him appeared on each shoulder. The devil version made V sign with his arms and squealed that it must be their birthday. The angel stood at a podium and began thanking various entities. "I'd like to thank Sawara-san for making me think Kyouko-chan was afraid of storms that day not so long ago. If not for him, we wouldn't have come to surprise Kyouko-chan with dinner tonight. I'd like to thank the rain for coming on this very special occasion. I'd especially like to thank Kyouko-chan for making all my dreams come true tod-"

"EGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kyouko's horrified scream cut off all of Ren's scattered brain's attempts to process this unexpected situation and she seemed to teleport past him and into her bedroom. She couldn't get past without brushing him though, and as he felt the slightest brush of her naked hip against his leg, his nose decided to add a little color to the festivities. It began to bleed.

"You pervert! Did you see me? **You saw, didn't you…?"** Kyouko's voice changed from the traditional high pitched squeal of a school girl to the demon voice of the undead. Her head peaked out of the door showing only one haunted eye in typical horror movie fashion as Ren stared, fruitlessly searching for the beautiful vision he had been ogling just a moment ago.

Unfortunately, all of his suave character deserted him, not to mention his Japanese, and he condemned himself with an English "Ummm…." The image of Japan's Number One Heartthrob standing in her hall with a nosebleed would later be something to laugh at. Today it was the cap to her mortifying night.

Kyouko's screech was truly powerful as she processed that he'd seen everything "YOU~!"

"You can't just barge in there like that Mogami-sa-" The secretary's fearful yet determined voice echoed through the President's office as his office door slammed open. His secretary, a man he had employed for years, was struggling to stop his LoveMe Number One from coming in, and failing dismally. Kyouko was walking slowly, dragging the secretary behind her, while Tsuruga Ren trailed behind the two of them meekly with a hand covering his nose. Her face was a terrifying sight to behold.

"**President…** You started this…" Kyouko's voice was deep, as though it came from the pits of hell. "You gave him permission to enter my home…. Disrupt my plans… Thanks to you…" Her face looked like some Yakuza extorting money at this point. "I'm no longer pure!" The President dropped his remote controller and gaped at Ren. Ren rapidly shook his head in denial but didn't remove his hand from his face or offer an explanation, and Kyouko continued her monologue. This time she appeared to be a teary eyed maiden. "I can never get married now! The world will undoubtedly know of my shame! I can never look anyone in the eye again! I've been utterly ruined!" Her face once again took on Yakuza quality. "And it's all THAT. MAN'S." cue finger pointing at Ren, "fault! He did it with your blessing! So DO SOMETHING!" She ended her rant at a yell, as the President, Ren, the secretary, and Sebastian all stared at the distraught female.

Abruptly Ren straightened up. He removed his hand and coughed into it, ignoring the drying blood obvious on his face. "Actually, Kyouko-chan, I am fully willing to take responsibility for my actions. I would be honoured to marr-" Kyouko's scream cut him off. "WHO WANTS A PERVERT FOR A HUSBAND?! YOU HENTAIYARO!" With a sword inscribed 'Hentaiyaro' and 'Who wants you' stabbing into him, he fell silent and allowed Sebastian to clean his face with a wet cloth. Honestly, he fell into a pit of despair, but he deserved it.

"Now, now, Mogami-kun. Perhaps you could explain what exactly this 'hentaiyaro'," Ren sank deeper into his pit, "did to you, and what reparations you feel would be appropriate….?" The president coughed discreetly to hide his glee at Ren's plight. Kyoko stood up straighter and looked over the shoulder of the President as she thought.

"I have no idea what to do about this situation, except to tell you how wrong it is, and how I can't believe what has happened." Tears pooled in her eyes and she continued. "I thought I was alone in my own apartment, b-b-but he was actually there… and he witnessed the most shameful moment of my life. The moment I gave in to a horrible, earthy pleasure that I should have abstained from." The tears poured from her eyes and her voice was shaking as the men fixed their fascinated gazes on her. None could imagine what earthy pleasure she could have been tempted into indulging. "I knew better than to do it, and I know I was wrong, but I thought that since it was my own home, and I was alone, that no one would ever know about it." She met Lory's eyes for a moment before turning cherry red and dropping her gaze. Her voice trembled and became so soft as to be a whisper. "Can you imagine my horror and shock when I realized a male specimen had seen…what…wha…" Kyoko broke into sobs and Lory quickly wrapped a blanket around her and stared at Ren in an enthralled kind of horror.

"Ren…. What did you see her do..?" Lory's voice was quiet with a reverence for this incredible confession his LoveMe member had made. Ren blushed from his forehead to his fingertips and his eyes glazed. Sebastian, Lory, and the secretary all stared, shocked to see the consummate professional at such a loss for words. Then their gazes swung to the girl crying as though her world had ended. "He… he saw something I would never have knowingly shown him…. I'm so ashamed! He's seen so many, and I know mine isn't that great, so to show a playboy like him… I can't believe my life has been ruined by a moment's temptation!" Kyoko's softly cried words sent a wave of shock through all the men.

Ren burst out of his daydream. "That's not true! I…It's true I've seen many women, but none have ever affected me as you did! Your pearly white skin! The hair clinging to your neck in sexy swirls! Your delicate body's shape is amazing! The dusted color of your…" At this point Ren's nose began bleeding again and he trailed off in remembrance. Lory's mouth dropped open in shock. "You saw her topless?"

For a moment, Ren forgot himself and he smirked and replied in English. "That's not all I saw…" When Kyoko flinched, he came back to himself just enough to try to reassure her, still not noticing his nose's state. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Kyoko! I will treasure the memory of your silky thighs, your toned arms, and your bountiful dark curls hiding that treasure trove so well!" Kyoko's eyes widened in horror at his words, and the other men immediately began imagining her body as Ren described it. Sebastian clapped a hand over his eyes and began reciting a nursery rhyme to get the idea out of his head. Lory looked Kyoko up and down for a moment before he blanched at his own debauchery and looked away. The secretary however began drooling ever so slightly and going dreamy-eyed.

Ren continued, heedless of the destruction he was causing. "Your breasts are so milky and perfectly perky! They're the perfect size and your waist tucks in just enough to make me want to wrap my arms around you always. Believe me Kyoko, you're beautiful! You have no reason to be ashamed! Your knees have the cutest little dimples when you stand, and your calves are so shapely that I want to just trail my fingers along them until you purr from the touch. Your toes are adorable and just long enough to make me want to suck on them one by one until you moan for me!" Kyoko's face flushed and her horror faded slightly to a fascination of what he was saying. Sebastian groaned quietly and flushed, unwillingly enticed by the comments. Lory gaped at Ren with a mix of amazement and horror, while the secretary was cherry red and drooling at the ideas Ren was putting into his head.

"Your arches are perfect, and your fingers are so small. You have the perfect body Kyoko! Never doubt the attractiveness of it! I love everything about you, including your body. Just imagining it again makes me want to trail my fingers all over you, measure you with my tongue, and mark that milky skin in areas where only you and I would know, as well as in public areas to tell all others that you're mine! I didn't mean to see it, Kyoko! I'm so sorry that you showed me your body before you were ready for me to see it, but I could never regret this wonderful event. Please, don't punish me for accidentally taking this gift before you were ready!" Ren's puppy dog face was marred by the bloody nose that had finally stopped bleeding, but the sincerity in his eyes was unmistakable.

Kyoko flushed as Ren continued to stare at her. Lory looked between the two of them before venturing the question on his mind. "How did you catch Mogami-kun nude, Ren? Did you walk in on her in the bath, or..?" Ren shook his head in denial. "No, I wouldn't do that. She was standing na…ked…" He trailed off for a minute in bliss before shaking his head and continuing. "naked in the hall when I came out of the kitchen with popcorn for her. I heard her come in the door but wanted to surprise her with dinner, so I didn't call out to her. Now I wish I had. She didn't notice that my shoes were in the door, and for some reason she wasn't clothed, but… I don't know why…." Ren trailed off in consternation. He had no idea why she would be naked in her hallway after coming home.

"Mogami-kun…? Why weren't you dressed?" Lory softly questioned the mortified girl. Kyoko covered her face with her hands as she admitted to her terrible secret. "I was soaked from the rain…and I've always wanted to walk around naked at least once, and just be free. I thought to kill two birds with one stone, so I stripped my wet clothes off and started to head to my room." Kyoko choked for a moment on her words, she was so embarrassed. "I was only going to wander around in such a shameful fashion until I had taken a bath. Please, please understand. I thought the blinds were closed, and I was alone. I would never have brazenly stripped for a man like that! I didn't know!" Kyoko started crying softly again. "Now I'll never be able to marry… I'm a fallen woman!" All the men blinked at this conclusion. Lory patted her shoulder consolingly and said "That's not true at all, Mogami-kun. You have to do more than be seen naked to be considered 'fallen' by anybody in this day and age!"

Kyoko peeked up at him. "I do? What makes you a fallen woman then…?" Lory blanched and the other men flushed at the idea of explaining the concept of sex to this obscenely naïve young woman. Lory coughed. "That's not something you have to worry about dear. I know you didn't want Ren to see you, but I don't think any lasting harm has been done to either of you, has it? What do you want for reparation? Though, I don't think there's much we can do…" Kyoko gave him a deadpan look. "Make him forget it. I can't live knowing that he knows what I look like without decent clothing… **Make him forget it…." **The demon-like voice surprised them all. Lory swallowed hard and asked "How do you expect me to make him forget it?" Kyoko had a nearly fanatical gleam to her eyes. "I don't care… Drug him, hit him, kill him, but don't let him know what I look like!"

Ren coughed and drew Kyoko's gaze. He met it firmly despite the redness covering his face. "I refuse to forget that vision, Kyoko. In the natural course of events, people in love relationships eventually see each other naked. You've seen me naked. Consider this returning the favor. I will eventually get you to willingly show yourself to me, and afterward we'll laugh at your modesty now." Kyoko blanched and stared in a horrified, half hysterical way. "I love you, Kyoko. I will be your boyfriend and hopefully husband before one of us dies. You show husbands this kind of thing. I won't ever think of you as a loose or fallen woman for an incident like this. I will praise you and thank my lucky stars, because damn, this must be fate telling me not to give up on you, but I will never hold it against you. I'm too happy to have seen such an amazing thing. Please, just calm down and let us continue our relationship." Lory stared between the two, bemused at Ren's audacity, and Kyoko's horror.

Lory clapped his hands. "All right love birds. This incident is just an accident. Think of it as jumping the gun accidentally, and try to let it go, Mogami-kun. If nothing else, you can get revenge on him for being in the wrong place at the wrong time," _I think Ren would disagree with that assessment though._ "And when you achieve your vengeance, this incident will be cleared between the two of you. Now, it's very late, and I have work to do, so kindly take yourselves off to bed, would you?" Lory shook his head and walked back to his desk.

The secretary straightened up and began shepherding the two actors from the room. Ren was looking at Kyoko, worried about the ideas Lory had spouted. How would she get revenge for this? Kyoko, for her part, was looking very thoughtful, but giving no sign of her plans. Sebastian followed the others out of the room, worried at the way the secretary kept looking at Mogami-san. After tonight, she would probably rise in many men's estimation, if the secretary had anything to say about it. Sebastian sighed, knowing there was little he could do about it. At least the subsequent battle would be entertaining, if the look on Kyoko-san's face meant anything.


End file.
